


The Abyss and the Hidden Monster/深渊与隐藏的怪物

by KatherineHighmore



Category: True Detective, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineHighmore/pseuds/KatherineHighmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story began right after what happened in True Detective (2014). Charles Xavier, a detective from State PD, who had been confused by his ability to read minds, was eager to figure out the origin of his mutation. Erik Lehnsherr, the  unpredictable stranger breaking into his life, however, seemed to have the ultimate answer.<br/>故事发生在《真探》第一季之后，与第二季平行，能“感同身受”的警探Charles Xavier遇见了刚刚完成一桩谋杀案的Erik。<br/>奇怪的是，一直以来以伸张正义为己任的Charles居然决定利用自己的力量为杀手开脱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Edge of Abyss

我们将在寂寞的森林里修行，

我们将在荒原点燃唯一的蜡烛。

我们将出现——一个接一个，

总有一天我们在力量和崇高方面，

看起来像彼此的兄弟姐妹，

于是我们将走向大众。

——索德格朗《忏悔者》

“芬奇市，我曾经来过这里。我不知道为什么，总之，我来过这里。”

他这么想。湛蓝的双眼望向公路远处竖着的一个摇摇欲坠的路牌。

瓢泼大雨中，濡湿的土地发出沉闷的嚎叫，这片土地，这方原野见证了诸神的死亡与复生。

瘦长、黑色的身影在夜雨中艰难而缓慢地前进着，星空被乌云遮去了，他的意识与他的肉体相背离。他感觉到自己也在消逝，腹部的枪伤不断地往外沥血，错乱的呼吸让他的头脑变得很不清醒。恍惚中，某一个模糊的面庞在他的脑海里沉浮，他也许能想起那个名字，他也许能想起来的。

“Erik……”他倒地前，轻轻地沉吟道。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“真是万幸，如果晚一小时，就救不回来了。”

“那……他还有多久能醒来？”

“正常来说，24小时内就会醒来。但他太累了，我觉得，你们让他睡吧。”

“Charles为什么要以身犯险？那座化工厂不是他一纸文书就能推倒的。我真的不知道为什么他要这么干，他真的不能再待在州警察局了，我要让他回家，马上。”

“Raven，你知道的，你没办法改变他的想法。反而是他，他能改变所有人的想法。”

“为什么他不能改变那个枪手的想法？为什么他会把自己弄伤？我真的没办法了，Hank，求求你，我真的不想失去他……没有什么心理治疗的手段吗……什么都行……”

Charles的耳膜微微地颤动着，那是有人在他身边低声交谈。从音色上判断，一个是他的妹妹Raven，一个是芬奇市立医院的医生Hank，也许是他的准妹夫……Raven很善变，谁说得准呢？他开始激活自己的大脑和神经，活动手指，慢慢地睁开眼睛，光亮透入，接着是两个模糊的人影，同时转向他的两双眼睛，Raven惊喜的喊叫和用力的一扑——“咳！”Charles禁不住呛了两声。

“Raven！你别压着你哥哥的输氧管了！”Hank阻止道。

“不管了！他醒了！他醒了！”Raven开始在Charles身上打滚，Charles就像一张待擀的馅饼皮，安静地接受着Raven活力四射的碾压。

“现在的年轻人都这样，Hank，你就由着她吧。”Charles对Raven的过度热情已经见惯不怪了。

“哎，Charles，你总算是醒了，整个芬奇市都要炸锅了。你昨天昏倒的时候，压在身下的那份文件……在我们救你的时候，被一家媒体趁乱拿走了，今天早上公布出来后，几乎要闹到华盛顿去了。”Hank清秀的眉眼中略带些担忧。

Charles突然哽住了，他湖水般的双眼里荡着一种莫名的情感。

“有……有谁被抓了吗？”Charles连忙问。

“Lehnsherr，那个三K党党魁。就是这个人把你弄成这样的，我就知道。”Raven没好气地说。

“他不是三K党的，他是……”Charles正想辩解，就被Raven用一只苹果堵住了嘴。

“我知道，只是比喻。闭嘴吧。好好休息，我和Hank出去说些话。”Raven瞥了一眼虚弱的Charles，用手势示意他躺下，便拉着Hank出去了。

“别尝试偷听我们的谈话！我能感觉到！”关门前，Raven又把头探进来，嘱咐道。她希望看见Charles安安静静地躺着，但是Charles从来不受她控制，她也无可奈何，只能使用无力的言语恫吓。其实也没有什么用。Hank和她都清楚Charles的能力，虽然还没有完全开发，但是他的读心术已经足以让他在警界“横行霸道”，他能戳中犯人的每一个痛处，每一次审问都干净利落。Charles甚至还能控制犯人的行为，包括让犯人自己停止暴行、招认罪行，不过他的自律禁止他这样做。

“Hank，我不能一直待在这里，我得去警局善后。Lehnsherr那混蛋这回可出不来了。你一定要看紧Charles，别让他溜——”

正当Raven要吐出下一个字时，她不由自主地定住了。她面前神色紧张的Hank也被定住了。医院走廊上的每一个人都停止了动作，仿佛有一部不可见的照相机，把他们都定格在了这个瞬间。Charles拔掉身上的所有针管，大步流星地经过Raven和Hank，向医院的大门走去。雨后分外温暖的阳光洒在他的身躯上，他摸到了口袋里的车钥匙，这是刚刚经过Hank的时候从他裤兜里掏的。他轻轻地舒出一口气，湿润的泥土气息让他感到异常地清醒，接着，他走向了远处那辆蓝色皮卡。

轻踩油门，引擎轻微的颤动，座椅淡淡的皮革味，让他恢复了前一晚的一些记忆，不过都是碎片。他希望能够把这些片影拼接起来，但是越努力只会感觉越痛苦，他的大脑仿佛被撕裂了一般疼痛。他从不相信自己会遗忘，但是，他们提到的Lehnsherr，在他的回忆里仿佛在逐渐消逝。

既然最近的回忆已经找不回来了，不如就从故事的本初展开推演吧。

Charles拼了命地在记忆之河上回溯，他的皮划艇在黑色的浪尖上挣扎，黑色的雨点拍在他瘦削的双肩上，剧烈的寒风撕扯着他，他感觉自己在下一秒就会灰飞烟灭，直到一只厚重的大手从水底伸出，扶正摇晃的小艇。

“Erik？是你吗？”Charles问。

没有人回应，那只手轻柔而温顺地将小艇送到平静的水域。这里的水流不再湍急，也不再是黑色的，反而湛蓝得像被雨水濯洗过的天空。面孔，一张沉寂的面孔浮了上来。Charles看着那张苍白、冰冷的面孔，毫无头绪。

“面孔不过是符号。所有人都是一样的，脸不过是一个样品的号码。”有人说。

“离开，离开我的大脑。”Charles说。

“你认为我不属于你，只是因为你不够了解你自己。你创造了我，我从你的潜意识里孳生。你所看见的幻象为真实，你所看见的真实为幻象，你应该知道的。你以为你凭什么能控制别人？控制别人所见？控制别人所想？如果你真的像你所想的那样悲天悯人，你就不该有这样的能力，也不会有我。”那人说。

“你到底想说什么？”

“你听见了世人的痛楚，听见了他们的卑劣，还有一步，这人世就要走向崩溃。”

“不，你根本不了解人，我也不了解。人性的庞大与复杂，根本无法为我所了解和掌控。”

那张面孔不知不觉漂近了。Charles清晰地辨识出Erik冷峻无情的面容。

“你把他杀了？”Charles问那个无形的人。

“我没有把他杀了。应该是他被你杀了。你所看见的幻象为真实，你所看见的真实为幻象。自己去想吧，我要破茧而出了，黑色的星斗在天空中闪烁，永恒的绝对在呼喊着那个不可名状的古老生命，我该到森林里去，我该到荒原上去，我该去迎接他的到来。再见了，Xavier，我的父亲。”Charles几乎是不受控制地向远方挥了挥手，事后又对自己的做法感到诧异。

突然，一只手把Charles拽下了水，水的颜色和水底的光亮骤然发生了改变。这是现实。他回到了现实。

他开始活动四肢，调整呼气，在墨绿色的水中寻找向上的路径，与此同时，他模糊地看见不远的水底，有一具沉尸。

还没等他反应过来，水面上又传来几声暴烈的枪声。

“死有余辜。”岸上的男人说。

Charles屏住呼吸，向水中那具沉尸靠近，那张面孔越发清晰了。

他尝试着进入那具尸体的大脑，但是他读取不了，于是他了解了自己能力的极限。他无法读取不再活动的大脑。于是，他的思绪向水岸之上延伸开去。

“Shaw应该死。他早就该死了。”Charles发现自己误闯了一个秘境，这里和他所见的平凡人的大脑不一样。这里黑暗、潮湿、寒冷，这是一个人内心的恶念。当一个人内心的恶念足够强大时，它能够自己膨胀成一个空间。

“仇恨的圈套，就在于它把我们和我们的敌手拴得太紧了，这就是战争的下流之处。”（出自米兰·昆德拉《不朽》）Charles喃喃自语道。

“谁？是谁在说话？”秘境的主人说。

“我只是一个过客。”Charles回答道。

秘境的主人沉寂片刻，道：“出来吧，否则我会再往水里开枪。我能控制枪子，我猜你也知道了。”

“你的心里有光明的部分，Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles对他说。

Charles游上水面，岸上一个穿黑色皮衣的男人正在用枪指着他。

Charles一边慢条斯理地游向岸，一边气定神闲地说：“别尝试了，你能控制枪子，我能控制你。”

“你到底是谁？”Erik Lehnsherr放下枪，问。

“你在这一刻最不想遇见的那种人，我是Charles Xavier，州警探。”Charles爬上岸，整理着自己湿漉漉的头发，补充道，“放心，我现在是不会抓你的。”

“你怎么会掉进水里了？”

“刚刚在对面岸上和毒贩干了一仗，我不能脑控他们，因为他们根本不受我控制，他们戴了一种类似是隔离器的东西，能够遏制我的影响。实在是很害怕，所以我跳进水里逃走了。”

“你在水里看见了什么？”

“一具沉尸，Sebastian Shaw，芬奇市即将建设的大型化工厂的负责人，我们日思夜想的财神爷，我说得没错吧。说实话吧，Erik，你让芬奇市错过了一个绝好的机会。即使我不抓你，查到真相后，芬奇市警察局也会来找你算账的。”

“我不在乎。Sebastian Shaw死有余辜。”

“每个人都知道Sebastian Shaw该死。我看见了你关于他的回忆，我也理解你为什么要这么做。”Charles几乎能理解世界上每一个人的动机，在审问前先说“理解”，是他职业生涯中一直都在施展的诡计。因为“理解”并不代表“接受”，而对于这些早已失去理智而孤独到极致的犯人来说，他的一句“理解”就像是上帝的恩赐，Charles也不至于因为说违心的话而受到良心的谴责。

“你别以为你能进入我的大脑，你就能经历我的痛苦，愤怒我的愤怒！”Erik一旦震怒，河两岸的金属制品无一幸免地陷入了惊惶。

Charles感觉到腰间的佩枪正在恐惧地颤动着。

就着银白色的月光，Charles能看见Erik嶙峋的五官轮廓，他灰绿色的眼睛盯猎物一般盯着自己握着配枪的手，显得有些狰狞。但是Charles不怕他，也不打算控制他。

“冷静，朋友。”Charles举起一只手，另一只手则小心翼翼地抽出佩枪，放到地上，“我们是一类人，我之前从未想过这城里还有……”

“我们不是一类人。”Erik斩钉截铁地说，他的眼眸里住着一片反复无常的怒海。

Charles放下双手，尝试靠近Erik，但是在他迈出第一步时，Erik就用锐利的目光吓退了他。Charles只得站在原位，无奈地说：“你并不孤单，朋友。别让愤怒和仇恨主导了你。它会毁了你的人生，它会咬噬你。”

Erik冷笑了一声，一个覆掌，Charles的佩枪就到了他手里：“你能读我的心，但我不能读你的。我为什么要相信一个条子的话？这个世界哭着喊着让我相信它，每一个人都向我伸出手，却最终把我遗弃。我失去的东西，是你无法想象的，就算你知道了关于我的一切，你也不能帮助我。你只是一个条子，没用的条子，连枪都能被人抢走。”

“我完全可以让你自觉地把枪交还给我。只是我不希望这样做。”Charles道。他想起自己九岁那年第一次在半梦半醒中听见整个街区的人内心隐秘的声音时，那种痛不欲生的感觉。那时，他还无法控制自己听取的内容，他逐渐发现人的皮相遮盖不住人内心的躁动。淡淡的忍冬香气从窗边潜入房间，那是一种潮湿的、郁结的香气，那个学年，他发现了邻居家的一个秘密。

“Erik Lehnsherr，你必须冷静。”

“等我离开三分钟后，你会收到你的佩枪。站在原地。”Erik转身离开，驾着一辆成色不错的林肯消失在河道旁的林荫大道。黑色的树影投在看不见尽头的路上，这条路仿佛并不通往任何地方。却往往有人从路的那边过来。

三分钟后，Charles看见一支手枪从远方径直飞来，落到自己手上。那是他的佩枪。

Erik没走太远，他的车就在林荫深处。要是他真走远了，是无法控制手枪飞越那么远的距离的。Charles几乎不用心灵感应就可以推算出Erik的行为模式，他为自己的这点小聪明感到沾沾自喜。

话说回来，Charles开始冷静地思考，Sebastian Shaw的死一定会给芬奇市带来毁灭性的打击。虽然他知道Erik和Shaw的恩怨，他也从Erik的内心中读出了Shaw的所作所为，但是没有证据，没有人会相信Erik是清白的，警局一定会追查到底。而他是州警局的人，没有命令，他是不能随意干涉芬奇市内部的刑事案件的。他必须得做些手脚。

“天啊，我竟然要替一个刚刚认识不到五分钟的凶徒洗脱罪名！这个人居然还他妈的能控制金属？我真不是在做梦吧！我脑子到底出了什么问题？”Charles顿觉欲哭无泪，但又深感义不容辞。

当他第一次看到尸体时，他就已经下定决心，不再让任何人枉死在自己的面前。虽然人的生命并不受自己的掌控，更不可能被一个瘦小的“条子”所挽救。可是，在那个飘着忍冬香气的雨夜，乡民们发现死于家中牛棚的女孩Beth Lightman。她穿着薄如蝉翼的白色丝绸睡衣，衣服被雨水浸透后，显现出丝绸之下密密麻麻的鞭痕和淤青。这个13岁的女孩死于性窒息，侵犯并杀害她的人是这所房子的主人，Bear Lightman，她的养父，虽然最后并未为此付出生命的代价。Charles曾经在后院和Beth有过简短的交谈，其实也只谈及了院落里的各种小动物，有时会谈谈天气和过期的牛奶。这个只比他年长4岁的女孩显得健谈、成熟，从她的外表看来，她就和一般的小姑娘没什么差别。Charles断断续续地感受到她头脑里潜藏的哀嚎时，她已经太靠近生命的尽头了。而Charles因为年龄太小，声音太多，根本辨别不出那份隐忍的痛苦属于这个街区里的谁。

当Charles从人群的缝隙看到那具苍白的、单薄的尸体时，深深的悲恸盖过了恐惧。

Bear Lightman就站在不远处。Charles能听见他内心的声音，看见他所看见过的画面。

“我不知道罪犯是谁，这孩子是不乖，我有时会教训教训她。可是我真的不知道是谁将她弄成这个样子，你们以为我愿意看见和我相依为命的养女被侮辱至死吗？你们以为我愿意看见她孤零零地躺在这牛棚里？你们有过家人吗？”那只禽兽依然在强词夺理。

Charles想去坦白。但是谁会相信一个九岁孩子“读心”的结果呢？Charles紧紧地咬着下唇，以强忍内心的悲痛和无助，泪水却像决堤一样从他的眼内涌出。他多希望这时能有一个邻居站出来，无论是听见Beth的惨叫声或是见到她养父对她毛手毛脚的场面，此刻都能证实Bear Lightman的罪孽。

淡淡的忍冬香气。Charles记得，是福克纳《喧哗与骚动》中的那种香气。这气味象征着的到底是宝贵的贞洁还是彻骨的绝望还是可耻的不洁，Charles已经难以分辨了。女孩携带着忍冬香气，混杂着雨水的味道，从遥远的田间小路上走来，她不敢走近，又在生与死的交界处徘徊。Charles尝试着向她跑去，却始终被一面无形的墙挡开，如此碰壁数次后，Charles开始环顾四周。万物滋长的季节，一切都在变，可人亘古不变的孤独是不变的。花朵可以依偎着风，草木可以凭借着露，飞鸟可以伴随着云，只有人无所依靠，生来孤独。爱或者全心全意地信任一个人是很危险的，他不算洞悉人性，但他知道，一旦他决定了依靠于某人，就选择了灭亡。

Charles在屋前的一棵橡树下正襟危坐，此时是凌晨三点。他不知道明天会接到什么任务，如果他被要求去追捕Erik的话，他又该怎么应对呢？Erik完全是用怒火驱动能力的，想起刚刚的遭遇，Charles就感到后怕。如果惊动这个人，行动小组里的人就都要遭殃。州警局，别说是州警局了，整个美国都没有人面对过这样的罪犯。况且，他理解Erik的动机，就更加不希望抓捕他。Sebastian Shaw的死是掩盖不住的，也许这件事情现在就传到市长以至州长的耳朵里了，也许命令在下一秒就下来了。Charles看着在晚风中摇曳的枝叶，以及渐渐被晨曦染白的天空，心情十分复杂。

“什么是恶呢？Charles？”

“谁？谁在和我说话？”

“我在思考，因为你在思考。你没有把问题的症结说出来，但是我把问题的症结说出来了。”

“你在哪儿？”

“我就在这儿，我正在生长。”

Charles猛地起身，打开手电，向周围照射，却没有任何发现。

“我在你的脑子里。你的和善、好动的大脑里。”

“你就是我吗？”

“不不不，我们不是一回事。你叫Charles，而我不叫Charles。”

“名字不过是符号罢了。”两种声音同时交织在破晓的时分。Charles忍不住“扑哧”笑了：“没想到，我还能有一个分身，既然你在我的大脑里，你知道我在想什么，肯定也知道我大脑里有的可是我没想起来的东西。那你告诉我，我对你说的这个问题，有没有答案呢？”

“你想包庇Erik Lehnsherr，那个杀人犯。你觉得这是善还是恶呢？”

“Albert Schweitzer说过，恶的本质是毁灭生命，损害生命，阻碍生命的发展。（出自阿尔伯特·史怀泽《敬畏生命》）那么我猜，你想表达的是——这是恶？“

“Charles，我觉得能读心的人都是无所不知的。当人知道得越多，越变得不可估测。你的答案和我的产生有着莫大的关系，我甚至感到，我就是那个答案本身。我很困惑，因为你比我更强大，更深不可测，却无法告诉我，我到底是什么。”

“你会不会是我的一个镜像呢？”Charles问。

“我没有四肢，却能四处游历；我没有眼睛，却能洞悉人心。”

Charles感觉到自己的大脑里传来一声悠长的叹息。他也分不清这是他的叹息，还是他大脑中的怪东西的叹息。他继续坐在屋前的树下，弯弯曲曲的枝桠遮住了天空的很小一部分，橡树不适合荡秋千，他总是希望自己能拥有一棵梧桐树，但是从来没有人来替他种。他的父亲很早就去世了，母亲经常一个人坐在窗边发呆。他常常能听见母亲的哀叹声。同窗外的雨声一样，断断续续的愁绪勾弹着她的心弦。Charles一直默默地感受着母亲隐忍的痛苦，直到那场旱灾来临。

Erik把Charles的能力简单地归纳为“读心”，但是Charles最强大的能力却是感同身受。

“我们走过这座村庄，云彩在天上飘荡。

我们快快走呀！云彩却更快飞扬。

它们已经追过我们了，淋湿了葡萄和谷秧！“

在森林里穿行的赤裸的“杜多娜”被芬芳的风干花草簇拥着，这是芬奇近十年来最严重的旱灾。虽然在现代社会，旱灾已经不再有摧毁芬奇这种小型城镇的力量，那也足以让这里的地表以上的所有植被被烈日烧得焦黄。芬奇有不下五座教堂，私底下也流行着不少奇诡的巫术。“杜多娜”是塞尔维亚人求雨的一种巫术。Charles坐在装着母亲棺材的车上，经过芬奇市公墓外的森林时，看见了那位一丝不挂的“杜多娜”。那位少女的脖子上系着香草和花朵，栗色的头发垂到腰际，一双悲悯的黄褐色眼睛注视着自己。Charles不敢望她太久，他害怕自己回想起死去的Beth。

太多人经过自己的生活，又离开了自己。

雨点打了下来，这是旱灾的结束。Charles不知道这是不是巫术起的作用，不管怎样，那位神情哀戚的“杜多娜”几乎只反应了一秒钟，就开始欢呼雀跃了，她叫嚷着Charles不懂的语言。下雨了，但是Charles的母亲没有等到这一天，她在这之前就染病死了。Charles抚摸着她冰凉的棺木时，还能感受到她那双纤弱的手的温度。此时，他没有注意到，牵引着“杜多娜”的绳子在某个不为他所见的角落动了一下。

“Charles，接电话。我不想用对讲机。”Charles别在腰间的对讲机突然响了。是Raven。这个在他九岁时突然闯入他生活的妹妹，现在在芬奇市警局任职。

“怎么了？”

“听电话，有事。”Raven不耐烦地说。

Charles掏出手机，才发现有十六个未接来电，都来自Raven。

“Sebastian Shaw失踪了，整个芬奇市警察局都乱了，你帮我找找他，用你的念力或者感应……什么都行。我必须得夺得先机，那群男人太没用了。”

“他死了。”

“什么？”Raven这一嗓子把Charles吓得不轻，她仿佛也意识到了自己的反应太夸张，马上压低声音，问道：“真的假的？他现在在哪儿？”

“沉进河里了。身上插着好几根钢条。”

“你看见了吗？”

“看见了，我看见了凶手，我不能撒谎。但是你要给我时间。”

“凶杀案，给什么时间？”

“我怀疑在这背后有更多的隐情，我看见了凶手脑中的东西，操，我不相信芬奇市警局。Raven，求你替我保密，我必须要利用那个凶手查出事件的始末，或许这案子不适合芬奇市警局办。”

“Charles，你别发疯了，你又要单干吗？你别以为我不知道你刚刚和那群毒贩打了一架。那群人不是好惹的，他们和Sebastian Shaw是一伙的。我都查过了，宗教崇拜什么的，这群人狼狈为奸。”

“别管那么多，替我保密。”

“我曾经听过关于Sebastian Shaw的一些传闻。沉迷于巫术，收藏一些诡异的器物……但是这属于我们的管辖范围吗？”Raven走到办公室外面，一边和Charles通话，一边关注着周围的情况。但是周围忙碌的男人们仿佛齿轮一般在自己的位置上无穷无尽地打转，根本没有心思理会Raven，芬奇市警察局一夜灯火通明。

“在伊拉斯，柴尔德里斯连环凶杀案，你还记得吗？”Charles抽出一支笔，在他随身携带的笔记本上画下一个黑色螺旋，“我在凶手的脑子里看见了他们的图腾，是，这是他们的图腾。”那个黑色螺旋出现在Erik如暴风雨肆虐的海面般的眼睛里，Charles想起了尼采的那句话：“如果你长时间凝视深渊，深渊也在凝视着你。”他抬起头，看见群鸟飞过拂晓的天空，原野回荡着它们悠远的歌声。

Charles的手机又开始震动了，一个未知号码拨了进来。

“Raven，你等等，我再接个电话。”

“你别逞英雄，你先告诉我凶手是谁，我不能让你孤身犯险……喂？”电话那头已经只余空洞的“嘟嘟”声了。Raven叹了口气，她也希望自己有哥哥的能力，能读懂他内心的想法。

电话那头接通了，熟悉而低沉的声音传来：“你在哪儿？”

“Erik Lehnsherr，我在哪儿你会不知道吗？你就埋伏在不远的地方，芬奇市警局的地毯式搜查已经开始了，你根本无处可躲。”Charles的话里带着戏谑的口吻，“来，让我猜猜，你在我的几点钟方向？三点？六点？”

“好吧，我出来了。”Erik无可奈何地从Charles身后不远处的一片灌木丛里钻了出来。

“真好，我的朋友，我感受到了你对我的信任。我也信任你，你看，即使你在我身后蹲了两个小时，我也对你毫无防备。”Charles得意地说道。

Erik玩味地点点头，右手同时向腰上的枪套探去：“你知道我的什么秘密呢？条子？”

“我知道你的一切。我有名字，Charles Xavier，不叫条子。我们再认识认识吧。”Charles向Erik伸出手，Erik感觉到自己原本打算拔枪的手不受控制地伸向前去，紧紧地握住了Charles的手，一股似真似幻的暖意侵袭了Erik，Charles的手不算宽厚，却很有力量，这同他瘦削的身材仿佛不成比例的温度，让Erik想起了记忆中不灭的烛光。

“你能控制我？”Erik没有意识到一滴泪珠已经从眼眶里滚出。

“大多数时候是可以的，只是我不希望。”Charles松开手，Erik苍白的手也自然地垂落。

Charles的眼睛在晨曦中显得更加清澈了，像秋天寂静的湖心。Erik想不到任何理由不信任面前的这双眼睛，如果他是个骗子，那只能说上帝造物的时候，把世上一切的美的因子都分给了丑恶。Charles Xavier看透了自己的一切，Erik清晰地感受到脑内的回忆正在被翻阅、被提炼、被收藏，他甚至能感知到那一幕幕画面被规整地塞回记忆宫殿的柜子里。但是，他对此却并不反感。反之，这是他记事以来，感到最安心的时刻。

“我猜我已经不用多说了。”Erik微微一笑，他总是尝试着显得友好，可是他尖利的牙齿总让人毛骨悚然。

“我想我已经找到了等待许久的答案。”Charles兴奋地掏出笔记本，记下在Erik脑中所见的那个路标。旁边是一片荒原。两人在漫天朝霞的注视下达成了合作协议，也许他们自己还不知道，深渊正在不远处，张开狭隘的怀抱，平静而温柔地凝望着他们。飞鸟在田野上排列成黑色螺旋的形状，杂草丛生的郊外，地底下充满了古老通道的回声。

寻找隐藏的怪物。在深渊之前横亘着的史前生物，它的名字由一系列人类无法发出的声音组成，复杂、响亮，中间还夹杂着一些回响。也许Charles见过它，在他九岁的时候，它就躺在离他屋子不远的地方睡觉，那片麦地上。德墨忒尔与珀耳塞福涅屈身于它的脚下，白色的长袍扎根于土地里。群兽从它的身上奔驰而过，愤怒的麦浪拍打在它的身上，半梦半醒间，它发出低沉、压抑的吼声。它是那样的巨大，巨大到人类已经无法意识到自己正处于它的内部；它融入到万物之中，或者说万物融入到它之中，以至于它无法被看见。

Charles看见它了，他能感受到它在自己的周围，散发着游移不定的谷香。

芬奇市是Charles的故乡，如果说在这里长大也可算是“土著”的话。可是他还没来得及见证它的辉煌，它已经走向了破败。城市都是这样的，这是城市的生命规律。他想。除了一些残存的烟囱外，其他的废弃工厂都已经被夷为平地，可能它们本来要作别的用途，可是已经没有人来粉饰它们了，茂盛的野草除外。Charles感叹，更没有诗人、画家和哲学家光临这里了，为这里赋予新的生命，这里确确实实是死了。

“死亡有什么可怕呢？人的一生即是被抛离，孤独地赎罪并通过死亡的甬道回归的过程。每一个人最终都是孤独的。”Charles的母亲临死前，在窗前自言自语道。Charles更愿意相信母亲的话只是她的主观臆想，他对世界仍是相信的，至少他是这么觉得的。每一个人都为了一个特定的意义来到这个世界上，这个意义成了他们的符号，普通人类是这样，变种人也是这样，人的身上有诸多的符号，这构成了他们的存在。死亡不是证明存在的方式。正因为他相信这一点，才会在那次和毒贩们的对峙中选择跳水逃生，尽管他对格斗颇为擅长。他发动蓝色皮卡，窗外开始下起了小雨，这天气和他母亲下葬时的天气一样。

在他身边的Erik摇下车窗，细细的雨丝飘入车内。感觉到一丝凉意拍在自己的脸上，Charles转过头看了一眼，才发现Erik不在副驾上。窗本来就开着，只是雨恰好飘进来了。Erik现在应该在芬奇市警局等候审问。现在他只能凭一己之力改变局面了，他尝试着搜寻Erik的意识，但是身上剧烈的疼痛让他难以集中精力，而且，他感觉到有一股力量正在阻拒自己。那股力量出乎意料地强大，Charles能感觉到它强劲的推力，每一次他试着去接近、跨越它，大脑都像被巨石压迫般痛苦。是那只隐藏的怪物吗？他想。但他不知道，他也不想相信它的存在。Charles的大脑陷入了混沌，断断续续的视觉信号传入他的大脑，Erik端坐在塑料监狱里面，四周禁锢着他的是高分子材料和石块。监狱之外，堵满了各路新闻记者。政府官员正在警察们的包围圈中紧张地研究对策。

“Charles？你能听见我的声音吗？”

“你是谁？”

“Charles？”

“你到底是谁？”

“如果你不介意的话，就叫我Onslaught吧。”

“你到底是什么？”

“人们总是好奇，自己是谁？从哪里来？到哪里去？为何而来？你也对此感到疑惑吗，Charles？“

“告诉我，你来这里为了什么？”

“你沉浸在回忆中了，Charles。沉浸在过去的事情里，总会给你带来不好的影响。人们传习死去的语言，崇拜死去的偶像，却无法给现在和未来以更多的关注。你也是，Charles，你本来可以成就更大的事情，但是你却沉浸在那个死去女孩的回忆里，而且你对整件事情的理解不对，完全不对，这让你无法继续前行，你的能力也无法完全释放。”

“滚出我的大脑，我不想再听你的胡言乱语。”

“沉浸于过往的湖中，是无法寻得真理的。在这一点上，Erik做得比你好。他不关注曾经，他致力于未来。相信我，妇人之仁在这样的情况下，是不适宜存在的。”

“你若是硬要用你的哲学观来使我臣服，那你也不是圣人。你也没有资格为这个世界的规律作总结。”Charles强忍着脑部的剧痛，颤抖着说道。

Onslaught轻蔑地笑了一声，道：“你是我的缔造者，Charles。没想到你竟会在凡人的哀伤中裹足不前。”

“我相信人生来孤独，我相信人之间的纽带并不稳固，我相信不信任。但是我更相信希望。希望在灾祸和邪恶中产生，凡人的弱点，尤其是凡人情绪的弱点，是他们身上希望的所在。每个人都有可能会迷失，但是他们总会回到轨道上来的。”

“轨道是什么？Charles？”

“让生命圆满的轨道。”

“你所说的，你所构筑的轨道模型，这是一个圆，不是射线。一切都会回到原点，无论你怎么弥补迷失的错误，你还是会犯，而且这个错误是在你的生命历程中不断地重演，投射在更高维度的空间里，它延伸为永恒，这是不可改动的，既有的污点。人被圆周运动抛离到这个世界上，本身就是一个错误。Charles，你能够游离于这个空间之外，时间和意识像一幅画卷一样展现在你的面前，你难道看不见这漫卷的绝望吗？”

Charles感到那股存在于自己大脑的力量正处于躁动的状态中。

那股力量，和当初取走自己手中佩枪的力量很相似，带着一种刻骨的仇恨和愤怒。就像把一杯香槟洒进自己的脑袋里，Charles感到离乱的泡沫在撞击着自己的头骨，那东西有生命，也有实体。

眼中的光亮人散离场般熄灭，Charles急忙扭动方向盘，将车开进公路旁的草丛，确认安全后，他终于昏迷过去。

他又回到了回忆里。他睁开眼睛，眼前的一切缓慢地从模糊变得清晰，这次，他坐在副驾驶的位子上。Erik掌握着方向盘。Erik望进Charles的双眼时，暴风雨肆虐在两人之间狭窄的缝隙里。

“干……什么？继续……继续开车。”Charles被睡意拉扯着，有些口齿不清。

“警探，你不是本地人吧？”几乎是一反常态地，Erik很和气地问道。

“怎么这么问？”

“我看你的长相，你的发色和眼睛……你应该不是典型的本地人。”

“我是加拿大籍墨西哥裔，带着一点乌干达血统，还混了一些北欧的，不过太遥远了，连我爷爷都想不起来了。”

“警探，你不是一直强调信任吗？”

“有些人不太愿意谈论自己的原生家庭，我就是‘有些人’。”

Erik耸耸肩，继续关注着路况。Charles转了个身，脸靠着窗户，继续呼呼大睡。灿烂的阳光洒在他希腊神像般兼具柔和同刚毅的脸部轮廓之上，他感受到了新一天的温度。也许他不会对每一个人说实话，可是在内心深处，他对每一个即将到来的黎明充满了相信，对每一个即将降临的夜晚充满了相信，无论命运如何鞭打他、折磨他，他都对他所洞察的人性充满了相信。这是一种宏观的相信，它超越了时间，超越了善恶，超越了一切的尺度，它凌驾于人所制定的道德法理之上，它在罪恶魔盒的最深处，名曰“希望”。

白天，黑色的星辰坠落。蓝色天域之外，Charles看见了那个螺旋，它在宇宙的最深处，张开血盆大口等待着他。Charles在漫长的车程中因为梦中的异象反反复复地睡着、醒来，却惊讶地没有感到一丝颠簸。他把头伸出车窗外，发现车子几乎是悬浮在空中的。它没有和凹凸不平的芬奇市政道路发生任何形式的直接接触，所以Charles不至于像以前那样在车上颠出一地的呕吐物。

“这能力太酷了。”Charles差点就要鼓起掌来了。

“小问题。”Erik竭力保持着他的严肃表情，但是嘴角依然不受控制地流露出一丝得意。

“你会感到好奇吗？Sebastian Shaw，他未曾向你揭示的真相？“Charles问道。

“不，因为我知道答案。他一直在寻找我们的起源，但是他的寻找是无力的，答案早已经昭然若揭。但是他非要通过搜罗变种人，迫害我们同类的方式来达到他的目的。警探，你看见了吗？这就是人类世界，这经久不息的占有和杀戮，这永恒的荒芜和破败，这是我们产生的原因。我们注定是更好的人，可是他们将我们视作异类，用原始、残忍的方法来对待我们。”Erik意识到自己说得有些远了，有些尴尬地抿了抿嘴。

“我没想到你会向我说这些，Erik。”Charles的蓝眼睛上掠过一丝光，“我想，成为更好的人，就是你一直以来的追求。”

“不，我们就是更好的人。”Erik坚定的声音道出他一直以来的心声。他迫不及待地希望把他的一切告诉面前的这位警探，即使他知道这位警探早已对他了如指掌，自己偶尔接收到问题，不过因为是这位警探懒得去探寻答案罢了。

Charles沉吟数秒，把他的手轻轻地放到Erik肩上。Erik随之颤抖了一下。

车内的沉寂一直持续到Erik把车停下，示意Charles下车为止。此刻，车停在一片荒原之上，远处几处裸露的红色岩石在阳光之下燃烧得更为炽烈。这是Sebastian Shaw原本看中的化工厂选址。它本应出现在几个月后的奠基仪式新闻稿中的。Erik覆掌，手心向地，抬起手时，一条钢铁通道拔地而起。

“通道口所在的地方土壤有经常松动的痕迹。”Charles在心里记下了这个地方。

Erik只是轻轻挥了挥手，那钢铁的通道就折下来一段，是一个平缓的斜坡，Charles刚好可以毫不费力地走进通道。

“这里管道的复杂程度超乎我的想象。”Charles感叹道，他看着四通八达的地下隧道，许多的分叉，分叉之外又有分叉，“Sebastian Shaw为什么要这么做呢，这些管道又会通向何方呢？”

“Frankenstein的一切行为都很难解释，不过最后都会毁灭他自己，所以都一样。”Erik咬牙切齿地说。他对Sebastian Shaw的恨意积蓄了很久，Charles惊讶于他忍耐力的强度，他选了一个极为巧妙的机遇杀害Sebastian Shaw，在这之前他强忍着心中的愤怒筹划了很久。Charles从Erik的记忆中读到，在12岁的时候，孤儿院里的Erik经常因为操纵硬币，改变朋辈间打赌游戏的结果而遭到殴打，那时，身体瘦弱的他毫无招架之力，他的硬币也不足以伤害那些强壮的孩子。Sebastian Shaw的突然光临和决定把他领养的一天，是改变他人生历程的一天。

Erik操纵金属的时候神色自如，这是他在Sebastian Shaw手下发掘出来的潜能。一开始，他是Sebastian Shaw的狙击手，因为他的能力可以使子弹射中任何目标——即使需要拐一个弯，有时，他也会负责把对方枪手的武器全部拆解。Erik在芬奇的力量不明显，但是在距此不远的洛城，也就是Shaw的老巢，他算是一个臭名昭著的黑帮头子。他的手举起来时，Charles能看见他布满针孔的手背，还有一些斑点状的淤青。Shaw还在他的身上做着实验，Charles感觉到Shaw并不是一个简单的角色，他同自己一样，了解到Erik的潜能还没被完全发掘，他还能变得更强。

Charles想起第一次见到Erik时没说完的那句话：“我们是一类人，我之前从未想过这城里还有……”他开始意识到自己的失语，感到背后莫名有一股凉意。Erik把面前的通道和一切的信息展现到Charles的面前，Sebastian Shaw数十年的所作所为尽收眼底，Charles惊恐地意识到了自己、同自己一样的人的生存状况，比平常人更加严峻的是，在这个地下通道里，Charles平生第一次进入了一片“森林”，地下通道的结构就像树干和树枝，不断地向外发散，越来越多的结果随机地分布在每一根枝干的末端。Erik把他带进了这个不可预知的迷局，他甚至感觉到呼吸也会给自己带来危险。他保持着冷静，他感到许许多多的意识存在于这个迷局之中，他们叫嚣着、压抑着、潜伏着，伺机而动。但是这里又是那样地安静，安静地出奇。

Charles就像是森林里众多猎人中的一个。一旦他发出信号或者被标记，其他的猎人就会来杀了他。

而这次，为他暴露位置的Erik，正从墙壁的一个暗橱里取出Charles那天同毒贩对峙时所见的头盔。他戴上头盔时，按动了旁边一个红色的按钮。

“Erik，不。”Charles跌坐在地上，他感觉到了，自己已经成为了被群兽追击的对象。

“Charles，定住他们。”Erik说。

“不，我做不到。”Charles正想爬起来，却发现自己的脚已经被Erik用铁环困在原地了。

“Charles，用你的大脑，定住他们。”Erik的眼神变得凌厉起来，字字掷地有声。

“我的能力有极限，我做不到，我真的做不到……”Xavier警探几乎是在哀求他面前的这位罪犯了，他的呼吸变得急促起来，他能感受到许许多多急促的呼吸声，许许多多饥饿暴虐的灵魂，在这个位于地下的黑暗森林里，Erik毫无疑问是绝对的主导者。Charles想起了那个在南部发现的邪教崇拜之地，卡寇莎，想起了林中的黄衣王，他突然意识到，Erik所戴的头盔，或许就是古老巫术中的“金枝”，那是一种权力交接的符号，他取代了Shaw，成为了森林之王。他在Erik头脑中读到的黑暗记忆让他在被怪物捕获后反而成为了怪物。“与野兽斗争的人要谨防变成野兽。”有一种声音在他的心里反复地强调。

“他们不讲道德，只有被Shaw改造出来的能力和被还原的兽性，一旦被放出笼子，就无法控制了。说不定，你和我会一起死在这里，这里会变成一片互相残杀的血海。”Erik无奈地摊开手，他蹲到Charles身边，双眼注视着惊恐万分的Charles，“我想问，警探，你尝试过这样的绝望吗？它的味道怎么样？”

Charles对Erik怒目而视，并不想回答他的问题。他正在集中注意力。

那些声音，那些呼吸。那些愤怒，那些不解。

逐渐迫近的脚步声。一个人，两个人，十个人……

“听……你已经听到了吧。他们找到路了。他们找到你了。”Erik的声音里带着一种莫名的兴奋。

“你这么做到底有什么目的？”

“警探，你在我的大脑里发现的不就是关于这里的一切吗？更多的变种人，他们是这里的试验品。你希望找到你的起源，希望解决你内心对世界的疑惑，你利用了我，所以放过我。”

“你对世界的不信任会让你走上绝路的。”Charles的声线由战栗转为震怒。

“你所面对的是你的同类，Charles。同类之间相互残杀，他人即地狱，你明白吗？每一个人都将成为你的威胁，如果你暴露了自己又不抢先动手，你将注定灭亡。他人的欲望和命运坍缩到你的身上，你将被撕裂，被吞并，你的一切……”

“不，不是这样的。”Charles突然感到一阵眩晕，那些跃动的思想和动机愈发靠近，他就越感到内心混乱。他们来了。Charles处于那些闪烁的目光的包围中，他已经分不清自己的喘息声和群兽的喘息声。他必须一直努力着恢复清醒，否则，一秒的松懈都足以让他送命。Erik蹲在他旁边，难以捉摸的双眼饶有兴致地观看着Charles细微的表情变化，仿佛那些同样会把他撕成碎片的囚徒对他毫无威胁。确实，整条隧道都是金属的，他可以自保。

“知道吗，Charles，现在你看起来就像被猎人追捕的野兔。无助，绝望，鼻子还一抽一抽的。”

Charles狠瞪了Erik一眼，继续扫视四周，他们又接近了一点。那些发光的眼睛虽然凶狠，但是略带排拒，还有些微的恐惧。Charles必须将他的威慑力提到最高，才能断了他们进攻的念头，Erik看起来虽然十分冷静，甚至有些享受这个过程，但他已经做好反击的全套准备。Charles不希望在这隧道里发生任何形式的打斗，只能专注于自己的脑控。

“停下……我能帮助你们……”他竭力传递这样的信息，却看不到局面发生任何变化。

他想起了自己审问嫌疑犯时的场景，他看见了一切，看见了他犯罪的全过程，看见了他的弱点，却无法套出答案，却无法逼迫自己使用能力让他招供的那种无力感。击打他们的弱点不足以让他们坦白，犯罪给他们带来的快感，甚至会让Charles自己迷失其中，那是一种介乎性窒息和死亡之间的快感。Charles厌恶自己在这种情况下产生的同理心，但是他无法控制，这世界上有许多事情是他做不到的。

此刻，记忆中那具瘦小的尸体，又在雨点的拍打下展露在Charles面前。

“天啊……停下……”Charles不禁悲从中来，他万分痛苦地低下头，他感到自己的大脑正向地心沉去。

“看啊，Charles，你控制住了。”Erik用他宽厚的手掌抚摸Charles的头发，就像抚摸自己豢养的一只狗。周围躁动的力量突然静止了。通道里只有漆黑的背景和那些如星斗般闪动的眼睛，他们丧失了行动能力，Charles控制住了他们所有人。

Charles脚上的铁环松开了。他跪倒在地，抱头痛哭。

“你是我见过的意志最强大的人。我从未想象过你在我面前流泪。”Erik面无表情地说。Charles无法判断他是想赞美还是想嘲笑。

Erik把Charles扶起来，冷冷地说道：“来吧，你要的答案就在前面。”

Charles挣扎了很长一段时间才学会将自己的幻觉和感受到的他人的思想分离开，可是这一次，他陷入了一片可怕的模糊，像喝了很多浓烈的酒又磕了很强劲的药，钢铁的腥味在他的鼻腔内扩散开来，他转过头看了一眼Erik，就又昏倒过去。

Charles流鼻血了。

“Charles……Charles？”Raven的声音在Charles的脑海里回荡着。

他慢慢睁开眼睛，Raven就在他跟前。这一刻，他却不太想见到自己的妹妹。

这个在他最孤独的时期出现在他生活里的小女孩儿，从一个需要他管理和照顾的小家伙变成了一个“专职”管理和照顾他的大家伙，当然，她有自己的职业和追求。但是她总是对自己放心不下，也不知道她哪来的那么大闲心，天天给自己张罗衣食住行。Charles叹了一口气，他知道马上就要迎来一通骂，就会心地闭上眼睛。

“你到底想干什么？去芬奇市警局吗？你以为我猜不出你想干嘛？”Raven用她严厉的褐色眼睛盯着Charles，仿佛要把他的五脏六腑都挖出来了。

“你都猜出来了还问我。”Charles别过头去。

“看看，我悲天悯人的哥哥现在要去救杀他的人了。我怀疑我看见的是你的灵魂而不是你本人，我的哥哥，Charles Xavier，已经死了。我觉得你就是真被杀了也还会替你的凶手效力，这叫什么？斯德哥尔摩综合征？你是州警，你从小的愿望就是为正义服务，但是为什么在这个时候你却动摇了？”

“Raven，我的愿望从未改变。我捍卫事实真相的初衷和热情只有当我死了才会消减。”

“但是他杀了人，这是不争的事实。”

“不，他没有杀人，如果我能证明Shaw没死，他就是无罪的。”

“Shaw没死？但是我们已经打捞出他的尸体了，他的尸体就在市立医院的太平间里。DNA检测也是一致的，不会出错。Charles，你要清醒过来……”

“不，我很清醒。我从未如此清醒。像喝了十瓶烈酒，又像磕了药。”Charles苦笑着说道。

“你不像我的哥哥，虽然我不想这么说。Charles Xavier没有回来。你还记得吗，我们在高中的时候合力打退那群流氓？”

“你看到了吗？即使在白天，夜空也没有离开。”Charles的头颅微微低垂，荒野里，鲜亮的蓝色皮卡之下是一潭清澈平静如镜的湖水。他离开了Raven，跳入水中。他感到自己在下沉，活着的星辰在水底浮游，发出细碎的嬉笑声。肺部的气体慢慢排空，Charles已经不能再呼吸了，他感觉到自己已经潜到了星辰的深处，他苍白的皮肤上布满了细密的气泡，它们是溢出的时间。时间的气泡聚拢起来围成一个圆环，这是一个经典的轨迹。

Charles感到异常地清醒，水底固然浑浊，但他看清了。Sebastian Shaw站在不远处的水底，睁大了眼睛，面部肌肉扭曲着，却使劲地朝他微笑。

“Sebastian Shaw没死。”Charles迷迷糊糊地说道。

“什么？别疯了，警探。”Erik吃力地把Charles搬上沙发，直起腰来，环顾四周。这是一个阴暗的房间，也是这个地堡的中心，Sebastian Shaw留给这里的只有一个老旧的发电机。依他的说法，过多的现代设备会暴露这里。Erik对此深有体会，如果他忍不住在这里利用金属制品杀死了Sebastian Shaw，警察发现了这里，他的计划就无法继续进行下去。

他打开发电机，在低沉的嗡嗡声中，一个忽明忽暗的灯泡使这个房间里的摆设也随之闪烁起来。

Charles睁开双眼，看见了那些挂在天花板上的用树枝扎成的标记，长得就像照相机的三脚架，和那两位前警探（Rust Cohle和Martin Hart）在伊拉斯发现的一样。在卡特里娜飓风之后，它们散落在路易斯安那州的街上，一位艺术家甚至以此为灵感来源，创作了很多与之式样相似的艺术品。

“我感受到Sebastian Shaw了。”Charles说。

“警探，难道我这么一吓，还给你开发出更高级的能力不成？”Erik觉得好笑，他明明就把钢筋一根一根插进了那具他恨毒了的躯体。惨叫声是Shaw的。流出来的血也是Shaw的。那低声的咒骂也是Shaw的。他确确实实杀了Shaw。

“不，他还活着，我能感受。这房间里的一切，你知道都是什么吗？”

Erik还是无法把Charles神志不清时的话当真，敷衍地回答道：“不知道， 我只是替他办事罢了。不过，他信伏都教，搞什么沼泽或者图腾崇拜的吧。你知道，他没有自己希望拥有的能力，就希望借助巫术。巫术在这一带不罕见。”

“死亡不是终结。”Charles想起了水中的圆环，又问：“你确定Sebastian Shaw是平常人吗？”

“我从未见过他施展能力，况且，如果他是我们当中的一员，根本不会这么虐待我们。”

“你打算放了他们吗？”

“什么他们？外面那些‘人’吗？”

“他们不应该被关在这里，在被抓进来之前，他们是别人的儿子、女儿、丈夫、妻子、母亲、父亲。”

“不……不可能，他们现在不是‘人’，他们是野兽。这个地下宫殿就是一个潘多拉魔盒，因为他们的能力无法控制，我们才要设置错综复杂的管网来困住他们，我甚至要时常改变通道的走向来让他们无法找到出口，这不仅仅是保护外面没有能力的普通人，更是保护他们自身。”

“难道你就没有想过让他们回归社会，回归自己的家庭吗？”

“不可能，他们已经充分地意识到自己的能力所在。人类和我们不可能和平共处，就算我们能控制自己，就像你一样，束缚着自己强大的能力，最终只能发现自己在虚伪的人类社会常常无能为力，最后还会被人类异化。Charles，难道你没有发现吗？”

Charles决定不再反驳Erik。他被仇恨冲昏头脑了，Charles觉得。

“正视我们和人类的矛盾吧，Charles。这是我把你带到这里的原因，看看那些试验品，看看这个房间，它曾经是Shaw训练我们的地方。我们在这里被他压迫到极限，力量才得以爆发。但是Shaw这辈子唯一做对的也就是这件事了。我们不该阻止自己运用能力，这让人类钻了空子，他们所谓的森林之王、神、耶和华，在他们的领导下，象征意义上的人人平等才得以实现。看见了吗，这个宫殿的结构，它是放射状的。所以它有中心。我希望我们的世界比人类的更高等，因为我们没有领袖，每一个人在这个巨大的机器里只从事自己的工作并为自己而自豪。每一个人都是平等的。”Erik摘下了天花板上挂着的树枝模型，将它们扔到房间的角落。

“你以什么方式建立这个乌托邦，这个乌托邦就会以什么方式回馈或者推翻你。”Charles瑟缩在沙发的一角，房间的阴冷让他难以忍受，而Erik虚无缥缈的想象更令他感到惊讶。

“你洞察人心，Charles，你应该知道我们变种人需要这样的一个乌托邦。”

“只是你想要的，却不是你需要的。”

“Xavier警探喜欢玩文字游戏。这很好，在这地堡里不会那么无聊了。”Erik冷冷一笑，给Charles递来一杯热茶和一张旧毯子。

“我被派到芬奇来查Sebastian Shaw手下的毒品交易，却被卷入这档事情。我真后悔我选择帮你了。”Charles忿忿不平地接过热茶，啜了两三口。

“你先读了我的心，后帮的我。”Erik摘下头盔，指指自己的脑袋，“读吧，Charlie boy。”

Charles发现自己能够到达的地方更广阔了，更远了。过多的信息量使他的大脑几近过载，Sebastian Shaw和变种人的起源、进化，这座化工厂地皮更悠远的历史，南方望族柴尔德里斯和塔特尔家族向芬奇伸来的黑暗的藤蔓……Sebastian Shaw把一切都展示给了Erik，他对Erik的信赖超乎自己的想象，基因图谱和辐射试验，给试验品注射微量神经毒素……一切的通向人类加速进化的图景，在Erik的脑海里展现得淋漓尽致。看到这一切，Charles感到既兴奋，又害怕。兴奋的是他即将找到自己脑海中声音的来源，害怕的是，他曾有那么一瞬，特别想像掐灭蜡烛一样掐灭那些声音，此刻他却动摇了。

是的，死亡不是终结。


	2. Fire Of the Waste Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 探寻，一切的起源仿佛更加靠近了。

死亡不是终结。

Charles望进了Erik的思想，至少是浮在水面的那部分。他猜想着自己能力的极限，他有时无法确定自己是否已经看到了全部，每个人内心最隐秘最不愿为人所知的地方。就像这个地下宫殿，枝节横生，让人迷失其中，几乎无法辨认方向，只有Erik在前面引领着的时候，他才能感受到一种未知的安心。只是，Erik在他的面前仿佛不是全透明的，好像总有一个部分，他无法触及。

也许是一种本能性的克制让他最终没有打开Erik内心深处的那个匣子。

“Erik Lehnsherr，上星期二晚上7:00到次日7:00，你在哪里？”

“我在自己家里。”Erik低着头，灰绿色的双眼带着猎人般的敏锐和狡黠，扫视着陪审团。

“但是多位目击者报称你出现在河堤仓库附近，也就是我们发现Sebastian Shaw尸块的河流上游。”

“那只是一些肉块而已。不是他。”

“DNA吻合，你还有什么可解释的？”

“死亡不是终结。”说完，Erik放声大笑起来，他的笑声像锈铁相互摩擦那样刺耳。

“疯子！你给我出来！”旁听席里，冲出一个迅捷的身影，灵巧地跨越栏杆，径直来到Erik面前，掐住他的喉咙。Erik一勾手，法院的铁栏杆重重地震颤了一下，从他身子两侧分别窜出一只“铁爪”，钩住了面前这人的胳膊，一声尖叫后，鲜血淋漓。Erik拔出其中一只“铁爪”，将它置于对方柔软的脖颈之上，挑衅地摩挲。旁听席里，几个警察抖抖索索地从腰后拔出佩枪，还没等对准Erik，就被他隔空拆解了。整个法庭乱成一片，所有人都在往有门的地方跑，有些逃出去了，有些则蹲在原地，惊恐地哭成泪人。

“Raven，Charles的妹妹，我本以为你会待在你可怜哥哥的墓前的。为什么会出现在这里呢？”Erik的眼睛里闪过一丝冷冷的嘲讽。

“毒贩，谋杀犯！你应该下地狱！但是你……有债要还。Charles……还没有死——他……他回来了。”被疼痛折磨得无法支撑的Raven极力吐出昏迷前的最后一句话。

“他没有死？”Erik怔住了。嵌入Raven的“铁爪”突然松开，Raven倒在了地上，闭上了眼睛。鲜血从她的警服里渗出。

Erik从法院二楼的窗口跳出去，只需一挥手，他就能让汽车翻侧，身上带有金属的围观人群像多米诺骨牌一样跌倒，但是他没有这样做。他用刚刚从一个哭泣的陪审团成员身上扒下的黑袍子遮着头，模仿那些尖叫逃跑的观众，快步消失在人们的视线里。

“你有债要还。”Raven的话在Erik脑海里反复重现着。

“我知道！我知道！”他在空无一人的公路上奔跑着，暴风骤雨击打着他几近崩溃的灵魂，他不知此时他应当感到欣喜还是悲哀。他选择放弃自己，束手就擒，皆是因为他以为Charles已经死去了，那一枪明明打在了他身上，自己还来不及让子弹转向，子弹还没能转向……Charles现在又在哪里呢？闪电撕裂了虚伪的天空，只留下赤裸裸的银白色的光。

也是在这样的雨天里，十岁的Charles发现了自己所站之处下方有一个空间。

“你知道吗？Charles，如果你敲打一堵墙，它发出咚咚的声音，就说明那墙里面是空的，能通向另一个空间。”Raven，母亲生前认养的孩子，笑着对Charles说。

“Raven，如果他们建起一堵墙，就说明他们不想我们进去。”Charles温柔地摸了摸Raven柔顺的亮红色头发。

“每一个寻宝故事都是从破墙开始的。因为没人会把秘密放在人人可见的地方。”

“你真是个小大人。”Charles无奈地笑笑。

“看，那边的泥泞被雨水化开了，我们俩去泥水里玩儿，好吗？”Raven指指荒芜的后院。

“衣服谁洗？你可别指望姑姑会原谅我们。别再让我犯难了，受罚的总是我。”

“来吧！来吧！我们只是孩子，衣服弄脏是很正常的事！”

“我看你可不像孩子。”Charles没好气地哼哼两声，又听话地跟着妹妹走到后院里。

雨水打在凝固的土地上，把一切坚硬化为柔软。如果没有那么多条条框框，Charles承认自己是很喜欢水的，他喜欢到各种各样的水里玩儿。屋内的喇叭播着《The Graduate》的插曲Scarborough Fair，这首歌会让他想起很远的地方。隐约的竖琴拨弦声，如水滴掉落在他的心尖上。他躺倒在Raven身旁，泥水浸没了他的头发，雨点泼洒在他几近惨白的脸庞上。

“Raven，我觉得我不属于这里。”Charles说。

“我也会有这样的感觉。”

“会吗？那你觉得，你的家在哪儿呢？”

“纽约？巴黎？我觉得总是一个比较活泼的地方，这儿太安静了。波澜不惊。”

“你还是一个小姑娘。喜欢繁华和灯光。”

“你看吧，大人们总是不相信孩子们能思考这些 ，所以总给我们贴标签。像给商品贴上价钱牌一样，我喜欢繁华，我就值女孩这个价。”

“好吧，我错了，Raven，我不该这样看待你。”

“那你觉得你属于哪儿呢？”

“不知道，那首歌，Scarborough Fair，总能让我想起一个地方，那地方究竟在哪儿，为什么会让我产生这样的感觉，我一概不知。Raven，我读毛姆的时候，总觉得自己会踏上某一个前往远方的旅程，而那个旅程的终点，就是我此生为人的家。”

“Charles，我开始不懂你了。”

“我听见了很多声音，Raven。我……”Charles一转身，他的脸触到了一块冰凉的板子。他赶紧跳了起来。双脚正好落在那块年老、腐烂的木板上，瞬间的支离破碎，使Charles还没反应过来，就落入了其下的深渊之中。

“Charles！Charles！你能听见吗！我看不见你！”

Raven的声音在垂直向下的隧道里回荡着。

离Xavier家屋子不远的荒原上，杂草的深处，一个微不足道的洞口，燃起蓝色的火焰。  
“Charles！”

Raven的声音消失在某一个节点。Charles已经走进了那个庞大的迷宫。

这个地下迷宫可谓精妙绝伦，虽然它的高度只能容许一个不超过12岁的孩子通行。Charles无法确定这里是何时建成的，为何目的而建。也许在北美大陆上只有印第安人的时候，它就已经存在了，和那些金字塔型建筑物一样。寂静得如同地狱边缘的隧道里，通过清晰的滴水声可以找到现代输水系统的一些踪迹，那些生生不息的、时常更新的涓涓细流，穿插在头顶上的土地里。Charles蹲下身子，贴着地面摸索前进，他希望看到更多，更希望的是，在这里发现一个他可以感知的意识。

他摸到了一个小纸盒，就像发现了圣诞礼物一样——这是一盒没用完的火柴。

没有受潮。

太好了。Charles满意地擦亮一根火柴，照亮了一小块墙壁。

墙壁上布满了抓痕。Charles看得头皮发麻，他快步向前走，火光急速掠过隧道的上方，依然，满是抓痕。

“这可一点都不好受。”Charles摇摇头。

隧道除了Charles的呼吸声，时断时续的水声，就再也没有别的声音了。

连老鼠、蜥蜴也没有？他觉得很奇怪。但当他再往前迈进几步时，他发现自己正处于一个分岔路口上。

“黄色的树林里分出两条路, 可惜我不能同时去涉足。”Charles想起了弗罗斯特的诗句，可是他又忍不住自嘲——放在面前的可不止两条路。

是啊，不止两条。分叉以外还有分叉，墙壁上没有任何清晰的指示标志，Charles根本无法判断自己该选择哪一条。阴暗的隧道里除了抓痕就是一些模糊的化学公式，Charles看到了一些惰性气体的符号，包括氡气。他粗略判断这个地下迷宫可能和战争有关。也许是类似于“曼哈顿计划”的科学试验？他不确定。但是芬奇的破败、溃烂至极又让人难以想象有任何理智尚存的科学家会在这里做他们的疯狂试验，他以为芬奇都已经消失在美国地图上了。

有抓痕的路可以选，没有抓痕或者抓痕在一半中断了的路反而要慎选。Charles在心中琢磨着，如果那抓痕属于人类，那人类大概可以生存到抓痕延伸的末尾。如果在一半中断了，指不定在那个地方会发生什么意料之外的事情。Charles的父亲还活着的时候，曾带他看过猎鹿。在未知的森林里，人类和虎豹一同猎食，追寻鹿的踪迹，掩盖人类的痕迹，避开可能会把自己当成午后点心的豺狼虎豹，是猎人需要考虑的因素。

Charles摩挲着自己稚嫩的圆乎乎的脸蛋，正思考着沉重的生死问题时，一根红色的信号棒出现在其中一条隧道的末尾。

猩红色的光，照亮了这条满是抓痕的隧道。

和一张同样稚嫩的人脸，那是一个面无表情的男孩儿。

Charles怔住了。因为他感觉不到对方的意识。只有死人才没有意识。

那男孩儿不断地靠近，Charles跌跌撞撞地往后退，他无法转身，他知道如果自己背对男孩，就无法确定他会不会突然加速赶上自己。他只能直视对方，一个迅速的侧身，他顺手捡起身边的石头，预备随时攻击。

“说话，如果你能说话。”Charles狠狠地盯着面前的“人”，他却不知道自己生来温和的蓝眼睛毫无杀伤力。

那男孩摇摇头。Charles远远地看见他的嘴巴被铁丝缝上了。后背发凉。

“如果你还活着，就停下。否则我会攻击你。”Charles的声音已经开始微微颤抖了。

那男孩没有停下，匀速逼近。他溃烂的手肘在信号棒的光芒里慢慢融化，泛黑的血肉掉落在地上。

“天啊……”Charles吓得扔下手里的火柴，转身沿着来路就跑。

“周而复始，生生不息。”隧道里，远古的声音回荡着。

那是声音还是思想？那是真实的，还是虚幻？Charles不管不顾地向前冲着，Raven的呼救声变得清晰了，他能感觉到自己离家越来越近，不，不能让身后的家伙跟着自己，他要摆脱……怎么会这样？

追逐他的“活死人”早已经不见了。Charles长舒一口气，可是他也不愿在这鬼地方多待一秒钟了。

Charles爬上一个沿着井壁浅浅凿下的石梯，新鲜的雨水泼洒在他的脸上。Raven盈满泪水的眼睛第一个出现在他的视线里，他赶紧把哭哭啼啼的妹妹抱进自己湿漉漉的怀里。突然，地面重重地震动了一下。远方，那无人问津的荒原上，火星四溅。

从Charles刚刚爬上来的隧道口上看下去，满目是坍塌的炽热的沙土，沙土之下，掩盖着一个正在默默湮灭的红色光源。

“是瓦斯爆炸吗？”邻人惊恐地跑出家门。

许许多多的人走到雨里，凝视燃烧的荒原。包括Charles见过的，他没见过但感受过的，他没见过也没感受过的。原来在这里，还有这么一些人。他们没有出席Beth Lightman的葬礼。他们的意识一股脑地涌入Charles惊魂未定的小脑瓜，他的耳畔响起一阵刺耳的蜂鸣声。

“是甲烷。爆炸中心是一段天然气管道，在爆炸中心附近发现了一具焦尸。”Raven嚼着苹果，对刚刚止血的伤口视而不见，Hank正往她的手臂上缠绷带。

“你还真能忍痛。这也能阐发一堆童年往事。我怀疑你和你哥哥一样……忍耐疼痛是你的能力。”Hank带着责备的眼神审视着若无其事的Raven。

“别说我和他一样，我可没他傻。他要是不及时上来，小命都快没了。那是一起纵火案，绝对的。那个人肯定用什么东西钻开了管道然后点火了。”

“他到底是用什么工具钻开的呢？”

“找不到。况且这场爆炸那么严重，现场一片狼藉，取证也很困难。”

“你就敢那么确定是故意纵火了？我记得那阵子，那块荒地被封锁了很久，说是还找到了芥子气什么的。说不定那本来是一个化学试剂仓库，什么试剂混合在一起然后就爆炸了呢？”

“因为我哥哥告诉我，地下有‘人’提醒他快逃。”Raven低声说。

“我是无神论者。”Hank举起右手，作起誓状。  
所见非真，所听为虚。浮生若梦，为欢几何？

随着Charles的脑控能力不断增强，他开始徘徊于虚与实之间。人们的行为和想法往往不是一致的，而人们此刻的想法同他们的人格也存在着一定偏差。这些偏离的角度组成了一个多棱的世界。光线折射，产生幻象。人活在这个世界上，看到的大多数事情都不是真的。真实的事情往往在折射的光线之外，它们不希望被发掘。

Charles更喜欢待在水里，在他思想的深处，平静的水中，隔绝一切声音。这个微小的空间，是十余年来，他锻炼自己屏蔽外界思想和感受侵入的成果。

“Charles？伙计？”有人拍拍Charles的肩膀。

“嗯？怎么了？”

“快别睡了，开会，现在就去会议室。”

Charles伸了一个懒腰。他看了看手表，今天是星期……二……唉。现在是下午三点钟。下午三点钟真是一个尴尬的时刻，想要结束什么又太早，想要开始什么又太晚。Charles最纠结的事情就是自己每天都得想个什么法子神不知鬼不觉地度过下午三点。睡觉其实是一个不错的选择，那样他可以享受一下内心平静的时刻，因为在这个点大家的脑子都不怎么动，尤其是下午三点的警察局。人们在晚上入眠的时候往往有太多顾虑了，过度活跃的意识涌入他的大脑，导致他常常失眠。

“下午三点……看来今晚又不能准时下班了。”Charles叹了一口气。他本打算傍晚去河畔的酒吧点两杯威士忌慰劳慰劳并没有做什么的自己。

等到Charles慢慢悠悠地晃到会议室时，他神色凝重的同事们陆陆续续走出来。

“怎么了，老兄？”Charles抓住了其中一个男同事，他一下子没反应过来这个人的名字，不过他清晰地记得他四天前与之共赴鱼水之欢的妓女的面部细节。她叫黛西？他猜。

“‘爹地’让我们今晚去干掉一帮飞车党。今晚。”那位男同事加重了“今晚”二字后挤出了一个苦涩又勉强的微笑。Charles不太在乎这些强行的礼节性行为，径直地望进他的大脑。

今晚和黛西有约，我知道了。Charles在心里默默说道，如果他有时间的话，或许会利用自己的能力去旁窥一下这幕活春宫。当然，现在不大可能了。

“贩毒？”

“就在河岸那儿。”

“几点集合？怎么行事？”

“六点到场，Golden Bough啤酒仓库，六号仓房。直接拘捕就行了，线人说了，都是一群乌合之众，没有致命武器。太简单了，居然还让我们全员出动。”

Charles木讷地点点头。又低头看看表，上帝保佑，三点已经过去了。

他现在需要一个吞拿鱼三文治。

“吃吧。”Erik手忙脚乱地夹好一个看起来特别草率的三文治，塞到沙发上披着毛毯的Charles手上。Charles看看手上的表，现在是下午五点。刚好到了饭点，自己也感觉肚子空空，就接过了那个三文治，狼吞虎咽起来。

“没有想到，这地底下真是什么都有。”Charles津津有味地舔着嘴边的沙拉酱。

“肉罐头、糖果、巧克力，这里本来应该是一个乐园。可是这些东西，在Sebastian Shaw被杀之前都是我们的噩梦。”Erik灰绿色眼睛里酝酿着一场风雨，他望向水泥地面，神色哀戚。

“我知道，朋友。”Charles的神情也变得严肃起来。他看见了那些实验，看见了那些具有“超能”的孩子们在备受摧残后捧着“奖赏”涕泪横流的样子。年幼的Erik看起来和长大后的他不太一样，甚至可以说，还没经历Shaw训练的他，就像小时候的Charles一样内敛，还有些青涩和怯懦。Shaw将自己的研究成果展示给Erik时，从畏惧到和Shaw一样兴奋，Erik历经了十余年的转变。

这个地下宫殿困着很多孩子。Charles回想自己小时候所见那个怪异的男孩儿，大概他也是Erik他们当中的一员。这里的每一个孩子，和外面的孩子都没有什么不同。他们的天性善良，可是Shaw用非人的折磨不断地激发他们内心深处的兽性，把这里变成了一个集中营、一个竞技场，专门为他生产能够为他所用的“工具”。

“Charles，我不知道你是怎么想的，对我脑子里的世界。可是，我觉得，你已经感受到了。”

“我能理解，我为你感到遗憾，朋友，我也有一个收养的妹妹，我在想， 如果当时你能……”

“我希望你能留下来。陪我完成我想法当中的一切。我们离起源只差几步了，Charles，你不是也很希望能找到那个答案吗？”

“不，那不是我想要的答案。Erik，你在重蹈Sebastian Shaw的覆辙。你应该把那些孩子放出去，而不是在这里继续圈养他们，发掘他们的能力。他们属于社会，不属于Shaw，不属于你。”

“不，他们不属于这个社会。”Erik露出一个狡黠的微笑，他打了个响指。

一阵刺耳的蜂鸣。Charles对这声音再熟悉不过了。一个手持红色信号棒的熟悉身影穿墙而过，缝上的嘴巴、双目、鼻孔，用蜡封上的耳朵……这个孩子正是Charles幼时遇见的那个怪异男孩，他没有长大，同样，没有思想。他的身体内部只有——蜂鸣。

“闭嘴。”Erik轻轻捻动手指，那孩子嘴巴上一截断掉的铁丝再次穿过了皮肉之间一个老旧的小孔。

蜂鸣声停了。

“没有一个正常人能够忍受这些。同坟墓相比，这里是他们最好的栖息地。”Erik摸摸那孩子诡异的头颅。

那孩子被缝住的嘴巴微微延展，这是一个微笑。  
“看见了吗，他是‘噪声’，他身体里只有声音，就连他的思想都带有蜂鸣声，这可以隔绝读心者。”Erik用手势示意‘噪声’男孩出去。只要是声音能通过的事物，男孩都能穿过。Charles觉得很惊奇，因为包裹着那些声音的始终是一层皮囊，而那层皮囊是如何穿过铜墙铁壁的，始终让他疑惑不解。

“他就是超自然本身。规律才是这个世界上最致命的武器。”Erik拉开一个嵌在墙内的抽屉，Charles这才注意到灰暗的墙壁上布满了大小不一的抽屉，每个抽屉都有属于自己的编号。Erik抽出一叠泛黄的档案，交到Charles手中。

第一页，那张照片。Charles内心翻涌着一种似曾相识的感觉——赤裸的女孩，在森林中穿行而过的气象精灵，是出现在母亲葬礼那天的“杜多娜”。

“她能控制天气，但她在一次求雨训练中逃跑了。”绝对说不上怜悯，Erik的哀戚眼神只是不无惋惜，他以前就没轮上过户外训练，就更别提逃跑了。Charles翻看着这叠厚厚的“黑名单”，这些都是在残酷训练过程中失踪、死亡或者被删除记忆的变种儿童。许许多多的脸孔，从黏腻的猩红血液中浮现出来，那些不经世事的清澈眼眸，在这隧道里变得灰暗、浑浊，最终失去生气，干涸，枯死。一滴滚烫的泪水从Charles微微泛红的眼眶中落下来，在枯叶般的档案上如露珠般滚动着。

“你哭了？警探？”

“这纸怎么不透水啊？”当强忍悲痛的Charles抬起湿漉漉的双眼与Erik对视的时候，本想继续嘲讽一番的Erik突然沉默了。

“不过也没关系，我能控制钢铁入口，只有我能控制那儿。”Erik自言自语道。

他抬起手，暴雨肆虐的荒原上，一片泥土开始蠢蠢欲动，随之而来的是震耳欲聋的隆隆声。

一条钢铁巨龙拔地而起，在半空中发出尖锐的呼啸，四周的空气都为之震颤。

钢铁隧道重重地摔在地上，惊起一片弥漫的泥沙。还没等这股褐色的沙尘散开，Erik便冲入了隧道。他渴望在这里看见那双眼睛，他希望这个人就出现在某条隧道的尽头，但是他该怎么进来呢，他根本不知道除了这个入口还有哪里可以进来。Sebastian Shaw在他成功控制钢铁入口打开之后才准许他外出，这时他已经是Sebastian Shaw手下的一条走狗了。

Shaw……这个恶魔，他到底藏在哪里……

他可以是每一个人， 长着一张他不认识的面孔。他的猎手还在附近徘徊，他的爪牙还在威胁着自己。可Shaw的意识早被传输到另一具躯体上了，应该蹲在监狱里的人是他。可是有谁会相信这些呢，除了Charles……这世上仅余的唯一一个他能相信的人。大约一小时前，他还以为自己已经永远失去他了。

他不知道该悲还是该喜。

Charles的气味还留在这个地下空间里，这里的通风特别差，Erik从来不喜欢呼吸这里的空气，可是此刻他却想把所有的残余都收藏起来。孤独，失去依靠，失去最后一根救命稻草，Erik像回到了孤儿院时期的自己身上，在广阔的没有边际的荒原上，腐坏的河流从自己的身下流过，浓重的铁腥味围绕着自己，每一寸空气、泥土都在碾压着自身的存在。而他手中只有那枚硬币，那枚左右了他命运的硬币，正因为他成功地移动了那枚硬币，Sebastian Shaw才决定从孤儿院把他领养走。本以为终于可以找到依赖的他，在踏上这片土地后彻底地遁入无尽的虚无。

冰冷的地板承托着Erik嶙峋的骨架，在塑料监狱的日子不好过。可是芬奇市还没有完全掌握控制他的方法，庭审现场的一点点金属已经足以让他毫无困难地突围了。况且，那群警察还没头脑地冲他举起了枪——Erik冷冷地笑了一声。

可没等他反应过来，那枚硬币就突然飞离他的手心。

“你是谁？”Erik爬起身，回头，对上了那双湖水般湛蓝的眼睛。

“朋友，记得关门。”是他。看见他就够了，他还活着。多想紧紧地抱着他，向他道歉。可是，Erik突然感觉四肢已经不受自己控制了。Charles礼貌性地冲他咧咧嘴，三步并作两步，朝着Erik的脸狠狠地揍了一拳。Erik的脸上留下一条鲜红色的划痕，是那枚硬币。

“Charles？”

“如果我告诉你，我不是他？”面前的人说道。Erik望入他的眼睛，突然察觉到一丝异样。

“你是谁？为什么会长着Charles的脸……”Erik来不及戴上头盔就被脑控了，只得放弃反抗，尽量表现得冷静而没有攻击性。

“看来你不太喜欢这样的我，这样可不好。”这个长得和Charles一模一样的人，露出了一个同Charles一模一样的微笑，Charles的长相和他的神情都极具欺骗性。这是他多年以来套口供锻炼出来的本领，或许……也是他天生的本领。当那双天真而不失狡黠的眼睛注视着你，你已毫无遮掩。

“我是Onslaught，很高兴认识你。”当对方向自己伸出手，Erik感觉自己的右手又能动了。

Onslaught，同时拥有脑控和磁控的能力，显然是Charles加上自己的升级版。在这个人面前，Erik不敢多想什么，他感觉到了这个人巨大的不可知性，这个“升级版”同时兼有暴虐和洞见，他是混沌的集合，直觉告诉他，和这家伙待多一分钟，都是危险的。

“Erik，别害怕。你们都是我的缔造者。”Onslaught安慰性地拍拍Erik的肩，但这并不能让Erik感到安慰，“父亲，告诉我，我的起源到底在哪儿吧。”  
Charles醒来后，发现车被锁在一面墙边。

他的手也被铐在了方向盘上。

肯定是Raven干的。

他艰难地支起身子来，凝望窗外，他的思绪飘得很远很远。他在寻找Erik。

“看来有人在找你啊，Erik。”Onslaught在用磁控能力打开地宫中心安全屋最后一扇铁门时，挑了挑眉。

“谁？”Erik已经想到了Charles，但是他不敢想得太多。Onslaught正监控着自己的思想。

“没事，我已经把他屏蔽了。”Onslaught眨眨眼，他看起来和Charles一模一样，却有着不一样的打算。

“你到底想干什么？”

“说实话吧，我刚刚从Charles Xavier那儿过来。”Onslaught呆立着，铁门静静地敞开，那双蓝得像天空的镜像一般的眼睛突然黯淡了，“不好。”

“什么？”Erik开始对面前的怪人感到不耐烦。他比Charles更加难以捉摸，而且说出来的话也是细细碎碎的，意义不明。

“Erik，看来你的主人对你还不够诚实。”Onslaught露出了一个狡黠的微笑，他摊开手掌，在空气里做了一个抓取的动作，面前的一块水泥石板突然脱离墙体，轰然落地，摔得粉碎。里面是一个保险箱，显然不是金属材质的，否则Erik早就该探测到了。

“Erik，你想过吗？是谁让你进监狱的？”Onslaught问。他走向保险箱，用指尖划开旋钮。

Erik干脆不回答他了。也许他会继续说吧。Charles这类人都这样。

“Sebastian Shaw在干的勾当全在这个箱子里。你永远不会知道每一次为他出生入死的意义是什么，因为他全瞒着你了。”Onslaught从保险箱里抽出两张照片，甩到Erik面前。

照片上的女孩，是那个逃走了的“杜多娜”。

“她来自哪儿，你应该知道。”

“达拉斯……”Erik小心翼翼地说出那个地名。

“没错！”Onslaught竖起了大拇指。

“你来自哪儿呢？”

Erik没有作声，他不知道面前的人下一句将会是什么。

“无论你来自哪儿，都不重要。你们来自不同的地方，但是都来到了芬奇。你们以为自己是隐藏在人后的族群，以为你们藏在地底下所以人们无法发现你们，可是，纸是包不住火的。”Onslaught在虚空中摘来一束火苗，点燃了那张斑驳的照片。在“杜多娜”的片影最后消逝之前，Erik分明听到了一声尖锐的惨叫。

面前的人让他恐惧。这种恐惧已经缺席很久了，Erik以为自己在Sebastian Shaw手下受的折磨已经够多了。可是，他实在是对Onslaught的种种行为毫无概念。他就像一个未知数，难以捕捉，难以估量。他的能力不是自己和Charles的简单相加，他可以做到的事情，更多，更可怕。

Charles躺在车厢里，嘴里念念有词。暂时还想不到脱身的办法，就只能乖乖地待在原地，想办法搜寻这四周有思考力的活物。

“在哪儿呢……”他玻璃珠般的蓝眼睛灵活地转动着，他尝试着集中注意力，但是有一种力量攫住了他。他无法施展自己的精神能力。

正当Charles准备按动汽车喇叭求救时，突然传来一阵剧烈的蜂鸣声，Charles痛苦地掩住耳朵，但是那也无济于事。因为那声音来自他的大脑内部。

“Charles，我要求和你对话。”

“你是谁？”

“那么快就把我忘了吗？我一直在陪伴着你，在你精神的深处。”

“是你。”

“万能的，创生者，Charles Xavier，现在被困在一辆车里，无计可施。”

“哈。你到底想干什么？”

“我将释放你，同时汽车会启动，到它该去的地方。你必须在二十四小时内为我带来一样东西。”

“为什么我要这么干？”

“我放了你，而且，Erik Lehnsherr也在这里。”

一听到那个名字，Charles的心头一颤。

“你要我带什么？”Charles压抑着内心的波澜，冷静地问道。

“芬奇市警局里的那份档案，你拼死带出来的那一份。”

“我是一个警探，我不可能去偷那些……”

“不，你会的。”Onslaught的语气略带些戏谑，“如果你不会干这样的事情，就不会有我。”

Onslaught掌控了一切。Erik想，他内心的图景，自己无法解读。如果Sebastian Shaw还活着的话，他宁愿让Shaw灭了这家伙。至少Sebastian Shaw不会总是这样言辞闪烁，琢磨不透。

Charles腕上的手铐松开了，汽车自动发动，驶向不可知的远方。

行驶过程中轻微的颠簸，自动播放的汽车电台，断断续续的音乐声，Charles冷汗直冒。他尽量不让自己惊恐的喘息声高于发动机运作的声音，因为他害怕自己的恐惧会让Onslaught更加得寸进尺，Erik逃出来了，但是自己将回到那个乱作一团的警察局，彻彻底底地成为一名鸡鸣狗盗之徒。那份文件，直到他因失血过多而昏迷的那一刻，还紧紧地藏在他的怀里。沾染了他的鲜血，这份薄薄的文书，装载着这个破败城市最深处最肮脏最不为人知的秘密。

水声潺潺，Charles屋后的坍塌多年的隧道里，四季拧成了一股水流，它被永恒拥挤着，夹缝中生存。石头与石头之间，窄窄的缝隙里，裹挟着忍冬气味绵延不断的，是古老的饮泣，是蒙尘的呼救，是彻骨的绝望。

“我们家族世代生活在这里，已经很长时间了。”除草机在芬奇市公墓旁的草地上，缓慢地盘旋着，它慢条斯理地修理着每一根青草，温柔地抚爱着这个精美的螺旋，它像这篇草地的父亲一样，掌管着它。确实，因为这个家族世代生活在这里，已经很长时间了。  
“我相信，濒死者的眼神一定很神圣。”（巴尔蒙特《沼泽片断的诗行》）吧台上的男人啜了一口杜松子酒，冷杉木材质的椅子在他肥胖的身躯下发出艰难的呻吟声。

“能不能别再废话了？我们这是在喝酒，去他的Charles Xavier吧。”他对面的男人不耐烦地说。

“不……你觉得他一个人能行吗？”

“不管他行不行，这次晋升他都无望了。”

星期二，下午，金属表盘上的指针循规蹈矩地转动着，磨砂的材质反射着朦胧的光泽。再核对了一下行事的时间。对吧台上两个看起来非常愚昧的中年男人的讨论毫无兴趣，即使他们看起来像条子，大概也只是利欲熏心的酒囊饭袋。Erik Lehnsherr坐在河畔酒吧的窗边，向晚的夕阳照在他轮廓分明的瘦削脸庞上，让他整个人看起来就像镀了一层金边，闪闪发光。Erik喜欢这种感觉，很……金属。他喜欢有关金属的一切，这能给他以无限的力量。

Erik冷冽的灰绿色虹膜在温热的午后气息中反而变得更加阴暗。他正在谋划一场杀戮。

Sebastian Shaw今天会到河岸附近的Golden Bough库区“办事”，这回他没叫上自己。那里产出的啤酒就是用来给自己洗脚都不配，Erik想，他最喜欢的啤酒是带有细密白色泡沫的碧特博格，但是……天啊，这个鬼地方。唉，芬奇市实在是乏善可陈。他叹了一口气，继续观望着窗外流动的河水。

“我去去就回。”Charles Xavier警探把佩枪别在腰间，向对桌的一位他需要入脑才能记住姓名的同事告别。他拿起桌上的一盒骆驼牌香烟，犹豫片刻之后还是放下了。说不定今晚得很狼狈，他可不想糟蹋了这盒品质上乘的香烟。

经过芬奇的河流，缓缓地从黄昏流向夜晚。Charles选择了一辆轻巧的机车，这是他在修车厂里扒拉出来的一辆没有牌子的旧车，但是它的小巧、安静和不起眼，已经足以提供生性低调的Charles以爱不释手的理由。夕照的残余，星星点点地泼洒在他的脸上，和他挺拔鼻梁上的几点雀斑交相辉映。“哦，天知道我有多讨厌那雀斑。”Charles看了看后视镜里的自己。

六点。Charles一个人无奈地站在Golden Bough库区门口，唉声叹气。萧索的晚风吹起他被汗水浸透的褐色发绺。

“妈的，我真不该相信那群混蛋。”他翻了个白眼，开始朝目标仓库靠近。

单干不算什么，他想。Charles的嘴角甚至泛起了一丝庆幸的微笑。实际上，他感觉不到这库区有一丝活人的念头，换言之，他大可在此横冲直撞，逞尽英雄，回去再给上级写几份涕泗横流的报告，严厉控诉抛自己而去的同事。

想到这里，Charles兴奋地哼起了不知名的小曲。“Charles Xavier探长？探长……真不错。我也许能胜任这个职位。”他摩挲着制服上的金质胸章，对未来展开了丰富的想象，他总是过度乐观而不自知。

正当Charles沉浸在自己的世界里时，突然传来了两声震耳欲聋的巨响，隐约一声撕心裂肺的尖叫，还有“扑通”的落水声。

他吓了一跳。

拔出腰间的配枪，Charles调整呼吸，把脑子里五颜六色的画面都赶走。

集中注意力，集中。每一步都像踏在初春的冰盖上，Charles逐渐向河岸靠近，他搜寻着活人的踪迹，却一无所获。借着月光在河面上的倒映，Charles看见了聚集在岸边的一群人，他们都冲着河对岸大声嚷嚷着，Charles无法触及他们的思维，更听不懂他们在嚷嚷什么。是咒骂，抑或是咒语？

“哐！”

Charles的心都凉了。身后的一个空啤酒桶恰好被一只路过的野猫撞倒了。

“你说我怎么就没有控制动物的本领呢？”他还没来得及举起枪，那群人黑洞洞的枪口就齐刷刷地对准了Charles。他们都带着能反光的头盔，所以Charles能清晰地判断头盔的正面都对着自己，那就代表他们都看见自己了吧。妈的。Charles苦笑一声，就算他能控制住一个人，其他人也会照样把枪子儿打进他的小身板里。况且，这时，他根本找不到一个可以控制的大脑，就像一切思维都向他关闭了一样。他迅速转身向河边跑去，旋即枪声四起，他纵身跳入水，借着透入水的月光，他能清晰地看见同自己擦肩而过的炙热的水中弹道。就是他们，这群“乌合之众”的火力可真猛，Charles不敢停止游动，又不敢浮上水面换气，他快速地活动四肢，向河对面进发，直到那些枪声渐渐平息。

然后，他看见了沉在水底的Sebastian Shaw。

Erik Lehnsherr站在岸上，满意地用手电筒照着水中渐渐化开的血迹。他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，今天下午他在酒吧没有喝下一滴酒，只为保持最后的清醒。为了这一场杀戮，他已经筹备了无数个不眠的夜晚。让钢铁刺穿Sebastian Shaw的腹部，从他凌乱的、肮脏的肠道通过，沾染上他腥臭的血液。他想办法支开了Sebastian Shaw的心腹，Emma Frost和Azazel，这两个人总是碍手碍脚，当然，自己已经为他们安排了更好的结局，只比Sebastian Shaw要好一些。

“相信我，Sebastian Shaw没死。”当Charles说出这句话的时候，Erik怔住了。

Erik不知道自己该不该相信Charles。他明明设计趁Shaw不留意的时候杀了他。这是一场集天时地利人和于一体的谋杀，可是Charles Xavier又偏偏是一个读心者。他不希望这是真的。Emma Frost和Azazel原本被Shaw派到了墨西哥办事，现在应该正在赶回来的路上。如果Shaw这回死不成，那他可能错过了这辈子唯一一次的良机，而且，他有可能会被Shaw那两位心狠手辣的得力干将折磨致死。Erik只见过一次Emma Frost的钻石形态，是的，浑身钻石，她天生能屏蔽读心者的侵入。而且她的身手比Erik更敏捷，她近身搏击的能力可谓一绝，操刀割起喉来也是毫不手软，为了方便清洗，她在割喉时往往会化成钻石形态，方便清洗溅到身上的血液。至于Azazel，那个瞬移者，Erik是更不愿意去惹的，谁也不想大晚上地突然从家里的床上转移到万米高空之上往下坠个粉身碎骨啊，是吧。

于是，他选择了无视Charles的话。况且，Erik转念一想，一个读心者怎么可能值得信任呢？他们总是尝试着揭露别人，隐瞒自己，太烦了。想到这里，Erik嫌弃地瞟了一眼沙发上啃咬着三明治的Charles。

Charles也嫌弃地瞟了一眼他。

此时，钢铁隧道的尽头传来一声沉闷的巨响。

“Erik，我感受到了。”Charles突然放下了手中吃了一半的三明治，掏出佩枪。

“什么？”

“意识，快跑。”  
意识，意识是一种神奇的事物。从被动到能动，经历了漫长的岁月；从兽性的隐退到人性的觉醒，又是千百次痛苦不堪的轮回。Charles在他九岁的时候捕捉到了那个神秘的波段，它不属于任何人，因为他搜寻不到叙述者，那是一段没有叙述者的话语。一开始他意识不到那是一种他者的意识，他以为那是自己内心的声音。那声音是破碎的，重复的，没有固定逻辑的。这也许算是一种吊诡：没有人，却有意识在空气中流淌。

一轮镶有幽蓝边缘的月亮挂在虚无的天际，照耀着躁动的人世间。不计其数的弦在空气中穿行，它们轻微地颤动着，偶尔会扰动无梦人空无一物的梦乡。十六岁的Charles Xavier躺在自己的小床上，凝望着在夜晚和风中飘扬的白色窗帘。他侧身而卧，用于隔绝外界声音的蜡球轻轻地压迫着他的耳道，但是他只能无条件地屈服于这种不适，因为后背刚刚止血的刀伤已经让他无法正常仰卧了。

“哎……”Charles又转了一个身，全身骨头几近散架的疼痛让他感觉自己转起身来就像个长了褥疮的老年病人，不管这比喻怎么样，这感觉真是糟透了。他挣扎了两下，还是倏地坐了起来，用晃荡来晃荡去的双脚搜寻行踪无定的拖鞋，走出房间。Raven的房间就在走廊的尽头，那个小阁楼本该是Charles的房间，Charles喜欢坐在阁楼的飘窗那儿俯视这个街区。但是自从Raven搬进这个房子，宇宙万物就都围着她转了。他正打算找Raven谈谈，可她大概也是睡得不省人事了。今天过得很不容易。Raven的做法也不算冒进。相反地，Charles很惊讶她这么做了。

“看来这两个小杂种不知道芬奇的规矩，我们不得不给他们上一课了。”

“来啊！我不怕你们！”

Raven举起拳头，身体微微前倾，一双拥有着刀锋般尖锐眼神的眼睛切割着面前的三个高年级学生。还没等对方动手，她就先发制人地把其中一个人的脑袋钳在自己的胳膊下面了。

“真不容易，这娘们手脚那么快。”

“让她尝尝我们的家伙。”另外两个人的说话声有些颤抖，不过他们还是迅速地从裤兜里掏出了一把鲜红的折叠刀，刀尖瞄准Raven的刹那，两人突然僵直了身子向后倒下。

“天啊，发生了什么！”被Raven制服的流氓发出了惊恐的呼叫。

Raven转过头去，看到了躲在角落操控一切的Charles，她发出了一声得意的轻笑。

正当Raven注意力分散的时候，她的手臂突然被一股强大的力量往后扳动，她甚至能数清此间她的骨骼发出了多少下“砰砰”的爆裂声。她发出了一声撕心裂肺的尖叫，猝然跪倒在地，她的四肢扭曲，口吐白沫。被她压制的流氓刚钻出来准备给Raven最后一击，就被急忙跑来的Charles定住了，脸上还停留着狼狈又狰狞的表情。

“Charles，发生了……发生了什么？到底是谁……是谁……把我弄成这样的？”Raven抽搐着，她的舌头已经开始打结了，只能艰难地保持着最后的清醒。

“我不知道……天啊，Raven，我带你去校医室，好吗？”Charles托起Raven的小脑袋，正打算通过心灵感应的能力纾解她感到的疼痛。此时，一把锋利的折叠刀插入Charles的肩胛骨。

冰冷的刀刃和炽烈血液的融合激发了Charles的某种本能，他愤而起身，直面那三个看着自己血流如注的背部笑得前仰后合的流氓。那双柔和的蓝色眼睛蒙上了一层不可知的浓雾，Charles的控制力像暴风骤雨般席卷了那三个可悲的高年级学生。这是Charles能力中最令人称绝的地方，感同身受。他冷静地看着面前的三个人因背部的“刀伤”而痛不欲生、尖叫求饶，自己却咬紧牙关忍受着，口腔黏膜已经被他的牙齿咬破了，带着甜蜜腥味的血液从他的嘴角渗出来。

他的表情无比地平和。他不觉得面前的三个人有任何可怜的地方，这真可惜。

“渣滓。”Charles挑了挑眉，微微一笑，露出被血染红的牙齿。

“Charles……”Raven的声音把Charles从仇恨的深渊中拉了出来。他连忙定住那三个人，把Raven抱起来，一路往校医室狂奔。这些年真不该太宠这孩子，Charles想，他都快抱不起她了。想想哪天得克扣点她的零食。

许多年后，Charles Xavier回想起那场怪异的打斗，或许会忘记一个细节。但是他也不太可能发现，因为他的全部注意力都集中在他的妹妹身上了。Charles曾经躲藏过的角落里，还有一双隐没在砖红色墙壁里的眼睛，默默注视着逃走的兄妹。

看着病床上熟睡如婴儿的Raven，被绷带捆得透不过气来的Charles忍俊不禁，她的韧性超乎他的想象，而他还在为肩胛骨上的痛楚而故作坚忍。也是，她从十岁开始练习空手道，然后是各种各样带有异国风情的格斗术，痛楚对她来说就像家常便饭。透过Raven的思想，他看见了他们打斗的原因。

“Charles Xavier的父亲是条烂狗，长脓疮的，烂狗。”那三个人说。接着是一通刺耳的怪笑。

Charles深深地吸了一口气。他是一个遗腹子。他们所指的“父亲”，是母亲搬到芬奇市来生活之后嫁与的继父，他去世得也很早，Charles和他的交流很少。他似乎是一个货车司机，在公路上过活，极少回家。回家后，Charles也不愿去听他和母亲的互动，那些酒醉的气味，经久不息的呻吟和尖叫，让他感到无所适从。只是，他没想到Raven会对这样一个她没见过的人如此维护，或许，她只是在维护自己。Raven对这段打斗经历津津乐道直到现在，虽然实际吓退流氓的是Charles，她更愿意称之为“合作”，对此Charles也没有异议。

“你没必要拦我，你知道的。我希望Charles能尽早回来。”刚换完药的Raven嘴唇还有些泛白，但是痛感对于她来说实在是不算什么。她凝视着面前纷繁复杂的数据，操控着键盘，调出一长串税务记录。

“你查税务记录没有用的，他们总有自己的手段。”Hank紧张地盯着门口，生怕有什么人闯进来。实际上，根本没人会想到这里。这里是芬奇市医院神经外科的无菌实验室，Hank暗中改装了这里的电脑，扩大了容量，使它和芬奇市警局的数据库联动，Raven可以在这里盗取管理员权限，查询各种“无迹可寻”的卷宗。

“总能有那么点蛛丝马迹的。你知道，如果幕后黑手不是Erik Lehnsherr，现在他们俩的境地就都很危险。我要知道Erik Lehnsherr所在势力网每一个人的底细，我把Charles铐在车上了，他得尽量远离人群，你知道，他本身也是危险的。如果我们被他脑控了，就无法阻止他去干那些傻事了。”Raven谨慎地在Hank的脸上落下一个吻，Hank顿然手足无措地僵在了原地。Raven很享受观看这样的Hank，这让她觉得自己就像是罗马角斗场上胜之不武的赢家。

“你说……Erik Lehnsherr有相好什么的吗？”Raven皱起眉头。

“什……什么？”Hank还沉浸在那片刻的温柔中。

“他怎么可能会开女装店呢？就他？”

“你知道，不少优秀的女装裁缝都是男的……因为他们……”还没等Hank说完，Raven就捂住了他的嘴。

“还有一个店主，果然，Emma Frost，这个女人绝对有问题。”Raven如获至宝般地在随身携带的小笔记本上记下这个女装店的地址。

“Emma，好久不见。还有你，Azazel。”时间回到Charles Xavier负伤回归之前，地宫之中。Erik Lehnsherr顺手从桌边拿下一个黑色的小盒子，塞到Charles手里。磁控者转身笑吟吟地面对着钻石形态的“白皇后”和面色依然“红润”的Azazel，他清楚即使用钢铁堵住门，也没有什么能拦住无孔不入的Azazel，加上白皇后的心灵感应，自己只有死路一条。

“快来……你在哪儿呢……”Erik勾勾手指，他所期盼的身影就穿越墙壁来到了他面前。

“Charles Xavier！堵上耳朵！”说着，磁控者解开了“噪音”身上所有的缝线，几乎能撕裂苍穹的噪音瞬间迸发，在原野上回荡着，震落群鸦。Erik早就用眼神示意Charles戴上盒子里的耳塞，即使他明白Charles不用任何信号就能了解他的计划。他则在耳膜被击穿之前的险要一刻得以及时地捂着耳朵，来不及看背后挣扎的Emma和Azazel，Erik和Charles两人通过Erik用磁力打开的一个出口逃进一条混凝土隧道。

这条隧道将通向何方，在隧道里奔跑的三个人，都不知道。  
“Raven Darkholme？你打给我做什么？”

“天杀的录入员，数据库一片空白。为什么前两天带回来那份档案里的详细资料不见了？”

“档案？什么档案？”

“我看见有一家媒体把我哥哥带回来的档案拿走的，今天这条新闻就见报了。你们一定掌握了所有信息。别骗我。”

“知道吗，Darkholme警员，我恐怕你无权过问这些。而且，你是怎么进入数据库的？你知不知道，你这么做……”

“我会负责的，再见。”Raven停止了通话。顺手把手机电池拆了出来，扔到了垃圾桶里。

“这是无菌实验室，Raven。”Hank抖抖索索地捡起那块电池，然后诚惶诚恐地塞进自己的上衣口袋里。

“你说？这群人怎么那么没用？”Raven恨得咬牙切齿。

“只是他们……”Hank又瞟了一眼Raven，不说话了。

Raven一边咬着指甲一边梳理着已知的所有线索，Sebastian Shaw的死，哥哥的莫名负伤，那个哥哥想要保护的Erik Lehnsherr，和化工厂有关的绝密档案……还有奇怪的加密税务记录。可是Raven此时没有想到的，是她所供职的芬奇市警局在这一刻陷入了死一般的寂静。

Charles Xavier大步流星地走过人头攒动的办公区，从静止的人群中找到了一个燃烧的打火机。

火焰顶端，明亮的火舌灼烧着一个档案袋。灼烧点已经成了一个焦黑的洞。

他取过档案袋，走出警察局，所有人突然如梦初醒般地发出无名的惊叹。那片刻的意识模糊就像是一场短暂的、柔丽的幻梦。

“太好了，看来Charles Xavier已经完成了我交给他的任务。”Onslaught忍不住鼓起了掌，而Erik对事情的进展一无所知，他只希望Charles能尽快脱离控制，最好带着那份东西逃跑，到安全的地方去，远离这场纷乱。

“你以为我让Charles Xavier去那儿是为了要那份文件吗？”Onslaught瞥了一眼“想得太大声”的Erik。

“你能不能少监控我一秒钟。”

“不不不，我太喜欢你了。我喜欢你思想里的一切，它们对于我来说都是珍宝。我太喜欢你了，以至于我必须告诉你一个事实，你的朋友在不久之后就会精神崩溃。”Onslaught像父亲一样抚摸着Erik的脑袋，“你所见之真实为幻象，幻象为真实。Charles Xavier注定会抛离所有虚幻的外衣，走上这条道路。这是通往真理的道路，世界上没有任何一个人比他更适合去寻找问题的答案。”

Erik挣开那只手。他回望Onslaught，暴风雨已开始在他的眼中肆虐。

Charles把文件塞回档案袋里，驱车回到家中。

他用打火机点燃了档案袋，燃烧的档案袋掉入了后院的垂直隧道里。

橘红色的火光在古老的隧道里渐渐湮灭。那些跳动的文字和抓痕在渐渐暗去的光影里回归了沉寂。Charles仰头，混杂着腐烂树叶气息的芬奇市空气裹挟着他，压制着他。

他发出一声沉重的低吼。

这个通道，它当中的每一粒沙，每一寸土，写在上面的每一条公式，每一条抓痕，都洋溢着破败颓靡的气味。不仅仅是这个通道，Charles看见，这个城市，这个破败的工业城市，像个畸形的长满皱纹的婴儿，怪笑着爬过黑色的河流，在恶臭中寻求着新生。他确确实实烧了这份文件，他不打算把这东西寄给律师、媒体或其他的什么人，因为有一种超越常理的力量正在操纵着这一切，它是一只浑身长满了舌头的怪物，它让一切都为自己发声，它掌管了芬奇市，它盘踞在万物的顶端，俯视着自己。

Charles Xavier怀念自己第一次看见爆炸场面的那个雨天。

飞溅的火星和雨点混在一起，发出嘶嘶的声音。他感觉到，某种隔膜被撕裂了。某种力量即将露出它腐臭、丑陋的面目。荒原在火焰的灼烧下发出凄厉的尖叫声，在经久不息的高温下，升腾的灰烬陷入了狂欢，在半空中毫无节制地交合、分离，造成千变万化的图腾幻象，但是，无论那幻象多么奇怪，都脱离不了一个宏观的螺旋。出现在伊拉斯连环凶杀案里的，螺旋。所有的幻象，世间万物，都在螺旋里，无处可逃，而开始意味着结束。

“这是一场集体犯罪。这就是人类的本性！”Erik Lehnsherr从Onslaught展示的图景里看见了Charles所能看见的一切，毫无意外地跌坐在地上。

“Charles Xavier的继父是主犯之一，又是点燃瓦斯的人。Charles Xavier家后面的通道，是他们运送‘货品’的唯一通道。真是个悖论，这样的人，能养出个警察儿子。”Onslaught笑着说道。

“他不是早就去世了吗？Charles Xavier说过……这怎么可能……”

“如果他早就去世了，那么，那天把你打倒，射伤Charles的人又是谁呢？”Onslaught把Erik扶了起来，磁控者一脸茫然地看着面前仿佛全知全能的一双蓝眼睛。

然后，他猝不及防地把藏匿已久的匕首捅进了对方的腹部。

“Erik Lehnsherr，你以为我不知道你的打算吗？你思维里的任何变动，我都会知道。”汹涌的血液从Onslaught的腹部流出，但Onslaught却兴奋地大笑起来。

“我不管你是谁，不管你知道什么，我都必须要阻止这一切。事情已经偏离了原本的轨道。”

“我们会重遇的，Erik。”Onslaught几乎笑岔气了。他用手指抠开腹部的刀口，让血液充分地涌流，疼痛让他的快乐到达了顶峰。

Erik站在两米开外。他冷冷地看着这具躯体。Onslaught真的和Charles一模一样，杀死他时，内心除了解脱，还有一丝愧疚。但是他知道这份愧疚只是对于Charles的。

他的思绪回到Charles Xavier负伤的那天，答案在那条混凝土隧道的终点，或许不是终点，是一个节点。事实远比Erik了解得更加复杂，不止是那些激发能力的残酷手段，还有更多，Erik Lehnsherr从未走进过这条隧道，事实上，他也不知道这里究竟有多少条自己一无所知的密道。在Charles发现隧道中间一个金属保险柜里的那份档案之前，Erik以为自己所了解的Sebastian Shaw就是全部，他正想往前一步时，却发现自己的手臂被一种强大的力量往后拽，四肢不受控制地扭曲，他来不及控制那颗飞速向Charles飞去的子弹。

子弹穿过了Charles的腹部。

“Charles——”Erik大喊，但是他已经无法发出任何声音了，他的咆哮和怒吼，都被那力量绞杀了。

Charles Xavier警探倒在离他不远的地方。

Raven Darkholme警员短期内不会了解到她哥哥负伤的具体细节，但是她倒是能听见他在昏迷中反复呼叫的姓名。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”她反复玩味着这个细节，又不得不分神留意周围的情况。这是Erik Lehnsherr“名下”的一件女装店，虽然看起来像是没营业很长时间了。Raven把木质店门踢开，一股灰尘迎面扑来，“咳咳——”Raven压低声音，喘了两下。

她蹲下身子，察看四周的一切。这是很典型的低端女装店配置。塑胶模特，一些过时的衣服，还有一个端正的收银台。

“看来也没什么特别的。”她叹了口气，正准备出门。

突然，一阵婴儿的哭声传来，Raven吓得蹦了一下。

她回过头，循着婴儿的哭声，来到一面墙壁面前。对密室布置具有特殊兴趣的她（“她对什么都感兴趣，可是对什么都是三分钟热度”，Charles曾这样评论道。）很快地判断出这是一个暗格（“这种情节在侦探片里不是很常见吗？”Raven自言自语道。）她估摸着打开暗格的按钮不是在收银台就是在某个随机的地砖下面。当然，她选择先去看看嫌疑最大的收银台，这是再明智不过的选择，反正又不是在拍电影，那么认真设机关干嘛。

Raven旋开了一个嫌疑最大的红色旋钮。

随着暗格慢慢打开，婴儿的哭声越来越大，Raven的耳膜都快被震破了。

一个巨大的子宫状盛器展现在Raven的眼前。不，它更像是一个漏斗，在许许多多肢体残缺的塑料模特的簇拥中，一个婴儿在细小的漏斗口挣扎着，他细嫩的皮肉正在融化。

“天啊……”Raven翻身跃过高高的门槛，进入暗格内的庞大空间。

“欢迎你，Sebastian Shaw欢迎你来到这降生的典礼。”其中一位塑料模特突然说话了，Raven惊诧地看着那塑料五官冲自己挤出一个友好的微笑。

那塑料模特转过身，继续虔诚地跪成一个朝圣者的姿态。


End file.
